Darkness Descending
by Xero Mind
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but the Wizarding World and Harry have paid a terrible price for thier victory.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
All across the land, they celebrated.  
  
The news had spread quickly. Before they had time to react to the events that had occurred they were informed that it was over. That everything was going to be fine. Voldemort was dead and the Wizarding World was rejoicing in the event. The Second War was over and the dark power that threatened them all was defeated..  
  
As the sun began to set on that glorious day, the people came together. They laughed, they danced, and they gathered together to feel the joy and happiness at the falling of a great evil. They were happy.  
  
XXX  
  
A dark pall hung over the grounds of Hogwarts. A tomb like silence of mourning and grief so thick that it seeped into every opening and snuffed out the joy and the happiness that flared briefly in the hearts of those few that survived.  
  
There was silence so heavy that it was deafening, but in one place there was screaming. A painful mourning cry that chilled the spines and broke the hearts of all those that heard it. A wail of pain and loss that was so strong that it seemed to radiate like a cold wind, it fluttered the torches and chilled the bone. It echoed down the bloodstained halls, through the ruined buildings, and out across the shattered landscape.  
  
Harry Potter lay shuddering on the only occupied bed in the Hospital Wing. The hospital had been filled to capacity earlier, but those that could, left, and those that were too injured were taken out. No one could witness the utter desolation that was the man who had killed the Dark Lord. No one could stand to see the pain and loss that racked his body stronger than any Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Only one person remained with him. Only one person sat at his side and gripped the death white hands and tried to comfort the burning fevers, the icy chills, the ruined flesh, and the broken soul. Like a shipwreck survivor she clung to his side, holding on tightly and trying to weather the storm of pain.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at his side. Her pale face haggard and drawn, eyes red and burning, and a deep aching hole inside her heart. She stayed by his side, out of friendship, out of love, and out of desperation.  
  
Most of all she stayed at his side for he was the only one left.  
  
He was the only one that survived.  
  
Grief hit Ginny and she bore the pain, bowing under the weight and battered by her own losses. She gripped tightly to Harry's death cold hands and rocked with dry heaving sobs. The tears were all gone, all shed for those that had not come back, those that had given their lives to fight off the terrible darkness.  
  
An entire generation of witches and wizards. Gone.  
  
People she had known and loved only days before. Gone.  
  
The best, the strongest, the smartest, the bravest, the kindest. Friends. Family. They were all gone.  
  
Their names rolled through her mind like a sick list of all those that she loved and all those that she cared for. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to hold back the wave of emotion that threatened to engulf her and carry her away as it had with Harry. She fought against it and she gripped her last link of sanity.  
  
She stared at his scarred face, at his open unseeing eyes, and she envied him. She envied his pain and his misery. He could mourn, he could sob for his loss. He had let go and he swirled down the flooding river of his pain.  
  
She had to be strong. She had to be strong enough to carry the both of them. She had to be strong enough to bring him back from the precipice that he stood upon, an edge that bordered the veil of death.  
  
She hated her selfishness. She could not let him go. She could not let him let go. She hated that she was forcing him to live with the misery of his loss. She hated herself for loving him too much to let him die. To be at peace and to know no more pain. She hated herself for not wanting to be alone. She hated herself and she hoped that he could forgive her, because she didn't know if she could forgive herself.  
  
"I won't let you go, Harry. I won't let you die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 


	2. Harsh Awakenings

The rancid stink of fear, the hot iron smell of blood, and the sickening aroma of human waste filled the air. Shouts yelled in the distances, tinny and unclear. The pounding of feet, the cold laughter of evil, and the screaming. The screaming came from everywhere, the endless wails and pleading cries that were shouted from every direction.  
  
Children ran by. Faces slack with fear and blood covering their bodies. First years, second years, their once happy faces filled with terrible fear. Their once bright eyes dimmed with seeing so much horror.  
  
"Someone! Someone take them to the back. Take them to the back!" Harry shouted to those that followed him. He grabbed the nearest person and shoved her toward the children. "Take care of them. Don't let them out of your sight!"  
  
"But you need me!" Ginny cried angrily. "I have to be there!"  
  
"Do it, Ginny!" He roared. Then more softly. "They're just children. They need someone to watch them."  
  
Ginny glanced frantically at the faces of her friends, someone to back her up. But they all looked away, they knew he was right and they knew they didn't want to be the one to leave. They were here to fight at his side and no one wanted to leave.  
  
She cursed them under her breath, she raged with anger at their betrayal and she herded the children through the halls and toward the Hospital Wing. There a semblance of defense had been erected, maybe they could take this burden off her hands and she could do something important, like fighting the Deatheaters.  
  
XXX  
  
It was chaotic, it was madness, it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Harry and the others charged down the halls, toward the screaming that continuously seemed to move farther and farther away. It was not a trick, the screaming, it was real. The reality lay in the bodies that curled up upon the floor. Their small forms bent and broken, already cooling and beyond the terrible pain they had just felt.  
  
They followed the sounds and their determination and their rage grew. It hardened, turning to stone, then iron, and then burning brighter than any star known. They saw the death, the destruction and they raged like madden dogs on a leash. They pushed forward faster; the screaming came closer and closer.  
  
A death white head grinned at them, red eyes gleaming in the flickering light of the torches, and a horrible laugh filling their ears. A small form lay clutched in his hands, a quivering student that looked at them desperately for rescue. Casually as if it were an insect or an annoyance the student was tossed aside, a resounding crack of bone filling the air as he struck the stone walls. He did not move again.  
  
A cold laughter filled the air. "Time to die, Potter." Voldemort said, raising his wand.  
  
XXX  
  
Harry awoke with a start. His heart beating madly in his chest and his breathing labored and painful. Sunshine poured in from the huge windows, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. The sounds of birds could be heard through the open window and the fresh scent of grass and flowers filled the air.  
  
He glanced about frantically. Where am I? His vision swam with unfocused shapes and forms. Where am I? Where Am I?  
  
"Shhhh. Calm down, Harry. I'm right here Harry, don't be afraid." A calm soothing voice said, he felt a hand slip into his squeezing it tightly.  
  
"Who?" He asked, trying to focus upon the figure beside him. "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled, a sudden brightening of her face. "Oh, God, Harry. I'm so glad you're awake. We weren't sure you'd make it." She clutched tightly to his hands and smiled again.  
  
Harry leaned back on his bed. He hurt and he felt wasted. He raised his hands to his face and stopped. They were heavily bandaged. What had happened to him? He tried remembering, the chaos and the screaming only filled his mind. The blood, the stink, and a gleaming white snakehead that mocked and laughed at his pain.  
  
He shook his head, trying to shake out the images.  
  
"How do you feel, Harry." Ginny asked, still holding his hand. "Do you need anything to drink, eat?  
  
"No. I-I'm fine." Harry lied, he glanced away from Ginny. His eyes crossed the empty beds and the scorched walls. "What am I doing here?" He asked.  
  
"You were hurt." Ginny said softly.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"A month." Ginny replied.  
  
A month? Harry stared at her. It had been a month since that day?  
  
"How are the others?" Harry asked.  
  
"The others?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The others. Ron. Hermione. Luna. The others." He said, a faint fear rising in him. He gripped the sides of his bed and awaited her answer.  
  
A darkness crossed Ginny's face. The joy and happiness seemed to leech out of her, replaced with a pain that Harry could feel. "They're all dead." She said softly.  
  
"What!" Harry shouted. He looked at her. They couldn't be all dead. They couldn't! "What happened!"  
  
"They were all killed. They fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and they died." Ginny said, her voice cracking and tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, God." Harry let out a gasp of pain. He doubled over his bed and gagged with all the pain that tried coming out of him. How could they all be dead? How? "Where's Dumbledore, I need to speak with him."  
  
"He's dead, Harry."  
  
It was like a physical blow, crushing and painful. He dreaded asking, he didn't want to for he feared the answer.  
  
McGonagall?  
  
Dead.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Dead.  
  
Moody?  
  
Dead.  
  
Remus  
  
Dead.  
  
Snape?  
  
Dead.  
  
Your Mother, Father?  
  
"Stop it, Harry!" Ginny shouted, letting go of his hand and sobbing. "Stop it. Stop it. They're all dead. They're all gone." Her thin shoulders racked with sobs and Harry watched her. His eyes unseeing and his mind reeling with what had been said.  
  
Ginny's sobbing brought him back. His mind cleared and he saw her shuddering with her own pain. Harry reached out a hand and softly placed it upon her shoulder. She responded by clutching it tightly, as if he were a lifeline.  
  
She clutched his hands and lay beside him, huddling against him like a child hiding from a nightmare. She hugged him tightly, arms tightly across his bandaged body, sending flares of pain into him. But that pain was nothing compared to the vast void that had opened up before him, where nothing seemed to get through.  
  
They both lay there, their tears mingling, and their pain lapping up against one another like waves. They lay their, their eyes clenched shut from and a desperate loneliness filling them both. They lay there until unconsciousness mercifully took them both to an empty oblivion. A few hours where they didn't have to feel and they didn't have to hurt. 


	3. How It Began

How It Began  
  
4:14 pm Ministry of Magic  
  
Carl Morgan and Ennis McGregor were bored. They were on guard duty and there's nothing more boring to an Auror than guard duty, especially in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic where no one ever went.  
  
"Who goes there?" Carl cried, seeing a figure walking toward them. The figure turned out to be a woman, dressed in brightly colored robes and with an easy smile. She grinned at the two, but said nothing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ennis demanded, he was more suspicious of the two.  
  
"Come now, En. Maybe she's just here for company." Carl said, jokingly. The witch seemed to be a pretty lass, well, anyone could be considered pretty when they had to stick around En's ugly mug all day. "What's a pretty lass like you doing in a hell hole like this?" It was the last thing he ever uttered.  
  
Before they even realized what was happening, the woman pulled out her wand and pointed it at them. She smiled and cried. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Ennis had a moment to curse his partner before a wave of green light hit him and darkness descended.  
  
The woman quickly pocketed her wand and stood before the huge metal doors the two Aurors had been guarding. She quickly went to work. Charms, wards, and hidden spells were quickly disabled. Goblin built, the vault was. The thing Fudge should have known was that all goblins have their price, money or the safety of their families, it was all the same.  
  
The huge doors opened, revealing a swirling, groaning thing that seemed to be a cross between gears and sparkling lights. The woman knew what it was. The Protector, the heavy shields that had been set up in the Ministry of Magic after the battle nearly two years before. It was the main defense of the Ministry.  
  
The woman smiled and pulled out a small glowing ball. She tossed it toward the Protector and there was a terrible explosion that rocked the entire sub levels, sending a wave of fire and choking smoke. The woman vanished in a blast of heat and pain, her job was done.  
  
XXX  
  
4:17 pm  
  
"Get out of the way, boy." Snarled an Auror.  
  
Andrew Keller flinched away from the scarred face that stood before him. The Auror's one eye glared at him, while the other was twirling around in it's socket. Keller quickly got out of the Auror's way and sighed with relief as he watched the limping man vanish around a corner.  
  
Keller pushed open the doors and entered the Auror headquarters; it was a noisy place. The grim looking Aurors talking furiously in small groups or looking over stacks of parchments and pictures.  
  
"What are you here for, boy?" An Auror asked.  
  
"Just delivering some paperwork, sir. I'm from clerical." Keller responded quickly, hefting a large box filled with parchment.  
  
The Auror smiled thinking his quick response and fidgeting was due to fear. "We don't bite, kid." He joked waving him forward.  
  
There was a sudden explosion that rocked the Ministry. The Aurors went quiet for a moment and then moved as one, heading for the door. Keller took this moment to hurry toward the back of the Auror Headquarters. In a small unguarded room sat a second charm. It wasn't strong, but it prevented people from apparating and using portkeys into the Ministry.  
  
A pale looking woman tried stopping him, but she was dealt with quickly and quietly. No one noticed anything, the panic of the explosion was covering his actions. He tore the charm up and grinned, now they could wipe this place clean.  
  
XXX  
  
4:16 pm  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. The troll began screaming, rolling about upon the ground as pain racked its body. The other trolls backed off and watched the spectacle with fear evident upon their faces.  
  
"Understand this, you cursed fools. I will not allow disobedience." With each word the troll let out a scream, until finally it lay still. "Understood."  
  
The trolls didn't meet his hard eyes, but they understood. The message was very clear to the scores of other creatures that had been gathered over the last few days. Goblins, giants, trolls, and many other creatures. Their fear of Malfoy was so great that they didn't even consider fighting one another, for many were bitter enemies. Instead they huddled together, thoughts on the mission ahead.  
  
"Now. All of you. Get a disk and hold on. Now." They didn't have to be told twice. There was a scramble as the monsters grabbed the disks. Malfoy just stood there glaring at them.  
  
A few more moments. He thought, glancing at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. He smiled. Now. He could almost feel the explosions that were rocking the Ministry. There would be chaos, there would be panic. There would be fear.  
  
"We go now!" He roared. The monster flinched, but many smiled at the prospect of killing. Malfoy felt the sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel and the grassy meadow field the monster army was gathered upon vanished away.  
  
XXX  
  
4:22 pm Hogwarts Castle  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore watched the children running down the halls, laughing and playing. It was a tender sight, the sight of youth and joy.  
  
"I can't believe the year's almost complete." McGonagall said, watching as a herd of first year students ran by, they didn't even seem to notice the headmaster or the professor. Neither stopped them, they deserved their play.  
  
"Another year of students leaving, and another year of fresh minds to teach." Dumbledore said, a small smile beneath his beard. He stopped before a large window that overlooked the fresh green lawns. Out in the center of the lawn sat two boys, one red headed and the other dark haired, they were busily tending their brooms and sharing jokes.  
  
McGonagall followed Dumbledore's gaze. "My has it been really seven years since he started here? It just seems like yesterday he came running late into my class on the first day." She smiled at the thought. "Once this thing with Voldemort is over, maybe he can have some peace in his life."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, he watched the two boys for a moment. "He's been saying that something's going to happen; that Voldemort is planning something terrible, he can almost feel his joy." Dumbledore shook his head. "I've been looking for any information that might support his assumption, but I'm afraid that he might be wrong, again. Voldemort's tricked him before. Using his link with him to feed him false information."  
  
McGonagall nodded, no one spoke of what happened during Halloween, but there were plenty who thought that Harry had slipped into madness. "I just hope this thing is over with quickly. I'll be terrible for him, but at least afterward he can live a peaceful life, not one stalked by death and pain. Its just too much for a boy to handle. He shouldn't' have to worry about these things. He's just too young."  
  
"He's a good lad, no one deserves the life he has had. Once Voldemort is destroyed, then we can live peacefully. He's-" Dumbledore's eyes went unfocused for a moment. He looked southward and his hands suddenly gripped the stone windowsill. "The Ministry is under attack."  
  
XXX  
  
4:23 pm  
  
Voldemort, the Dark Lord, looked south and nodded to himself. "The attack begins." He said to himself. A brief terrible smile appeared upon his face, before vanishing.  
  
The woman standing beside him shivered for a moment. It was a terrible thing to see her master smile. Very bad things tended to happen to those at the receiving end of the smile.  
  
"We are ready, my lord." Bellatrix said, bowing deeply and hoping that the fear, excitement, and hunger for battle didn't show in her voice. She waved her hand to the two score of Death Eaters and three as many dark creatures. Finally after nearly twenty years they were taking the fight to the doorsteps of their enemies. "Just say the word and Hogwarts will burn." 


	4. How They Fought: Part 1

(Just realized how long this chapter's gonna be, so I chopped it into two parts. I'll post the second half sooner or later)  
  
How They Fought and How They Died: Part One  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Bring all the children in. Send them to their rooms and get the household heads to watch them, I want no one running around." Dumbledore said.  
  
McGonagall nodded once. "I understand.  
  
"We'll do our best." Professor Flitwick said. The normally happy professor's face was drawn. "We'll make sure nothing comes this way."  
  
"Repair the Anti-Apparating charm when I leave." Dumbledore said. He stood for a moment and then nodded to himself. "The rest of the Order must be roused and we must help Fudge. Be prepared for wounded."  
  
He looked one last time at the two professors and smiled sadly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
There was a pop and he was gone. McGonagall looked at Flitwick. "Get the charm back up and sound the Alarm. We need all the children back inside. I have to get the other professors and make sure everything's secure."  
  
McGonagall left, leaving Flitwick standing in the hall.  
  
"Hi, Professor Flitwick. I was hoping for a moment of your time." Janet Yew said. The fifth year Ravenclaw smiled down at the diminutive professor. "It's about our charms homework."  
  
Flitwick blinked for a moment and then laughed. "Hold on would you Janet. I have to repair a charm and then we can discuss what you want."  
  
"What charm?" Janet asked, eagerly. Her pale green eyes shining with interest.  
  
"It's an anti apparating charm." Flitwick said, pulling out his wand and began concentrating.  
  
"Can I watch?" She asked. Flitwick smiled and nodded. It was so good to have a student so hungry for knowledge, she almost reminded him of Hermione.  
  
He didn't notice how Janet moved behind him and from her robes pulled out a small glowing ball. She released it to the floor, her thin voice ringing loudly. "For the Dark Lord and His glory." A wave of fire and death erupted, erasing all traces of the two who had been standing there.  
  
Hogwarts rumbled. With his passing charms began collapsing, with his death they began unraveling. For the first time in a hundred years, Hogwarts lay naked and unprotected.  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Surprise and ferocity were on their side. The Aurors who had been rushing toward the explosion now were cut down from behind. The Dark Creatures snarling in animal hate and blood lust. Lucius Malfoy stood there in the center of the chaos and smiled to himself. The plan was working; the Great Lord's schemes were going on schedule. Soon Dumbledore would arrive and the real fun would begin.  
  
'Hold, you blasted fools!" Moody roared at the fleeing witches and wizards. They were not Aurors, they were not fighters. They were clerks, accountants; paper pushers that kept the Ministry afloat. Now they were the only thing standing before the Dark Creatures.  
  
"Get up and fight you coward." Moody grabbed a young woman who lay huddling under her desk and shoved her into the firing line. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she faced the on coming horde her shoulders shaking violently. Moody stood ready, his wand held loose in his hands. The surge of fear and excitement flooding his body.  
  
They would not hold, but they would give them hell. Hold enough for Dumbledore to come and wipe them out. Moody grinned, a ghastly sight. They would stand and fight, they would die, but they would not die cowards.  
  
There was a clatter and Moody saw a small glowing ball rolling upon the floor, beneath the feet of witches and wizards. What the hell was that? Then it exploded. There was pain and there was nothing.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Dumbledore." Malfoy said, a small smile on his face.  
  
"What is this?" Dumbledore demanded. Behind him was arrayed the most of the Order and all the Aurors that he could get his hands upon in short notice. There was still brutal fighting going on in most of the Ministry, but here stood the heart of the destruction.  
  
Dumbledore felt a surge of hate and anger. All this death, all this destruction. Why? For power? "Give up, Malfoy. You're little attack has failed. You gain nothing here, give up."  
  
Lucius laughed. "No. No. This is just the warm up. The real show begins." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, it's already started. I have a gift for you, though." He kicked a chest that sat beside him; it popped open and inside was hundreds of small glowing spheres. "Have fun, Dumbledore." He laughed gripping a small metal disk at his waist.  
  
There was a clap of thunder and a wall of fire. No time to think, no time to counter. Pain and then nothing.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Haven't seen hide nor hair of her in nearly three weeks." Ron was saying as he lay on the grass. He had a cap covering his face, blocking out the late afternoon sun. "Been locked up in the library all this time, barely even has time to say hi. Then it's off to classes or back in the library." He sighed.  
  
Harry laughed, receiving a glare from Ron. "The NEWTs are only days away. What did you expect? She's been studying for these since the fifth year." He suddenly snatched out his hand and caught a glittering golden orb. It's delicate wings fluttered fiercely for a moment and as if resigned at its capture, lay still.  
  
Ron noticed his catch. "Better not let Ginny see that. She's still raw about the last game."  
  
"Don't change the subject." Harry said, opening his palm and setting the snitch free. He watched as it zoomed across the emerald lawns, though an animatedly talking group of girls and nipping the head of a fifth year Gryffindor student that Harry knew from the DA group.  
  
Ron yawned, stretching and readjusting his cap. "Personally I don't see what's all the fuss is about. The daft girl knows everything already, so why continue studying?" He shrugged to himself. "Who'd choose to lock themselves up on a beautiful day like this?"  
  
"Seven years. You've known her for seven years and you're still complaining about it? It's what she does. Study, read, and learn. You should be used to it by now. I for one think you should be following her example." Harry replied.  
  
Ron raised an eye toward Harry. "Bugger me. Now you're sounding like her."  
  
Harry laughed. "You know what, you lazy sod." He raised his wand-  
  
An explosion roared across the lawn. Harry looked up, gaped mouth, as a ball of fire blossomed on one of the upper floors. Stone and debris flew in the air and people began shouting.  
  
"What the hell!" Ron jumped up.  
  
Harry suddenly doubled over, groaning in pain. The scar on his head flaring to life. He looked up to Ron's horrified face. "Voldemort's coming!"  
  
There was a rumble. Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was sitting and smiled. So it begins. He looked at the two by his side, Crabbe and Goyle, they smiled in their brutish manner.  
  
"Time to liven things up." Draco said, standing up. "But first, a little payback."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed and they followed Draco to the stairs.  
  
'Go to my mother." Ginny said, giving Hedwig one last pat on the head. The owl hooted cheerfully and launched itself into the sky. She watched it flap its wings powerfully, riding the thermals rising off the lawns, and moving majestically through the sir.  
  
Ginny go to her feet, brushing off a few stay grasses off her robe and headed back to the castle. She noticed Ron and Harry, Ron lying on the grass and Harry seemingly watching something. Ginny followed his gaze and spotted the small golden snitch zooming around the lawn.  
  
She shook her head, feeling a little anger. Not at Harry, but at herself. She was the Gryffindor seeker and she should have noticed that there was a snitch flying around the lawn. She brushed aside a lock of red hair and squared her shoulders; she still wanted to thank Harry for using his owl.  
  
There was a sudden sharp boom and Ginny looked about frantically, seeing a blossoming ball of fire. She stumbled back, falling among a group of girls who began screaming and shouting.  
  
Quickly she got to her feet, looking toward Ron and Harry. She saw Harry doubled over on the grass and felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
"Maybe I can write you over the summer." Collin Creevey said, smiling shyly.  
  
Amanda June smiled back. 'That would be great, Collin. I'd really like that."  
  
There was a very awkward silence as the two struggled to find more words to fill the gap. Collin glanced around the Hospital Wing, it was empty. The rows and rows of clean white beds were freshly made and there was a slight scent of flowers in the air.  
  
"How do you like working here?" He asked.  
  
Amanda smiled again. "It's great. Madam Pomfrey's been showing me a lot. She says I have real talent for healing. Maybe I'll change my sixth year courses to healing."  
  
Collin smiled. "That would be great."  
  
Silence descended again. The two looked at one another, both smiling hesitantly.  
  
"I-" Collin began, but that's when his brother Dennis charged into the Hospital Wing, a wild look of fear on his face. Collin suddenly felt a wave of fear, Dennis wasn't one to be easily frightened.  
  
"There was an explosion." He gasped, panting. "On the fourth floor, I think people are hurt."  
  
"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Collin asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"She went to Hogsmeade. She said she was awaiting a delivery today.' Amanda said, panic suddenly filling her face.  
  
"I hope you really do have a talent for healing." Collin said, grabbing her hand. "I think we're going to need it." The trio headed for the door and that's when they heard the first screaming. Collin opened the door to find students running away frantically and a huge roaring troll lumbering down the hall.  
  
Hermione looked up. What was that? She thought, looking pass the stacks of books on the table before her. It sounded like an explosion. She shook her head; it was probably one of the students playing a prank. She turned back to her books, and re-inked her quill.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her eyes, taking a moment to glimpse out the large windows lining the library. It was such a beautiful day; she wondered what Ron was doing. Probably enjoying himself. She sighed again and looked at the books on the table. She pulled out her wand and gave it a slight flick, muttering the words. The books rushed off, all heading to their original resting place. Her notes and stacks of parchments did the same, ordering themselves and slipping into her bag.  
  
It was a beautiful day and she wanted to spend at least some time with Ron, she didn't think she'd see him again until the NEWT s were over. She was walking to the doors when she saw three figures enter the library. She stiffened for a moment, what were they doing here?  
  
Draco Malfoy caught sight of her and a smiled formed on his lips. "Just the person I wanted to see." He said. Goyle and Crabbe chuckled menacingly.  
  
Hermione glanced about, but saw that no one was near them. She glared at the three, her hand going for her wand.  
  
"Accio." Draco called out, her wand flying from her hands.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed angrily.  
  
Draco smiled again. "What we can't just talk like civilized people?"  
  
"You know what? Accio!" Hermione threw her bag and reached out her hand. Draco jerked back in surprise as the bag fell short of him, his grip slacking on Hermione's wand. She felt the smooth the wood of the wand in her hand and she aimed it again at the three. "Stupefy!" Red light flared out and the three stumbled back, not unconscious, but reeling. "Next time never lose your element of surprise, Draco." She said, picking up her bag and heading for the door.  
  
"I certainly agree, little girl." Another person entered the room. A tall elegant looking woman, her pale face pinched and long blonde hair cascading upon her shoulders. She looked familiar.  
  
"Mother?" Draco gasped, getting to his feet.  
  
"Stupe-" Hermione began.  
  
"Crucio." Narcissa Malfoy said. Hermione dropped to the floor letting out a scream. Narcissa walked over to her and picked up the wand Hermione had dropped. "Such a beautiful wand." She said and then snapped it in half on a nearby desk. "A pity." She looked Hermione over, she let out a snort of disgust. "So, this is the Mudblood that's been giving you so much trouble." Narcissa stopped before her, staring into her eyes. "She reeks of Muggles." She looked at Draco. "Well, do what you were going to do."  
  
Draco blinked, glancing at Hermione and his mother. "But she's defenseless." He said.  
  
Narcissa sighed. "You foolish boys and your honor. Just do it and get it over with, we have a school to take care of."  
  
"You coward. You'll never get away with this. You'll never get out of here." She hissed.  
  
"My, my. Brave aren't we? Do it Draco. Kill her."  
  
Hermione looked wide-eyed at Draco. He held his wand pointed at her, his eyes locked on hers. "I can't." He said. "Not like this."  
  
"My son. The gentleman." Narcissa sneered. She pushed him aside and pointed her wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a rushing sound and Hermione saw death coming.  
  
Voldemort looked up, he could almost hear the distant crack of the explosion, though it was impossible. He and his Deatheaters were dozens of miles from Hogwarts.  
  
"Now." He said.  
  
Bellatrix grinned and turned upon the gathered witches, wizards, and monsters. "You know where to go and you know what to do. Go now! Professors first and Harry Potter for the Dark Lord!"  
  
There was a series of cracks and pops and the field cleared. Bellatrix and Voldemort were standing alone for a moment.  
  
"Where to, my lord." She asked.  
  
Voldemort stood up, a smile upon his face. "Gryffindor tower will burn first." He said and vanished. 


	5. How They Died: Part 2

(well, it took a while, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
How they Fought and How They Died: Part Two  
  
Gryffindor Tower  
  
"Hurry up, Neville." Natalie said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Hold on, now. I'm thinking." Neville said, staring intently at the chessboard before him. He reached for a knight, but then hesitated and then withdrew his hand.  
  
Natalie let out a groan. "Please, this is not a championship game. It's supposed to be fun." She said.  
  
Neville smiled. "I've gotta win sometime." He said.  
  
'I'll be dead before that happens." Natalie cried.  
  
There was a sudden crack. Neville stared gaped mouthed as several dark figures appeared in the Gryffindor common room. One of the figures turned to Neville and all he saw was the white snakehead that glared at him, it's two red eyes borrowing into his mind.  
  
"Ah, Longbottom." A horribly familiar voice said. Bellatrix stepped forward with a grin on her face. "I've been anticipating another meeting with you. You'll envy what happened to your parents. Crucio!" She shouted and Neville began screaming and screaming.  
  
"Eliminate all the Gryffindors. Leave nothing alive." Voldemort said to the other Death Eaters that had joined him. He pointed his wand toward Natalie who was paralyzed with fear. There was a blast of green light.  
  
Doors all across Hogwarts began slamming shut. Gates locked and glass became hard as stone. At every exit Death Eaters appeared along with many Dark Creatures. All across the castle they began stalking room to room, seeking anyone and anything to fight them. Where they passed they left death and destruction in their wake.  
  
Hogwarts Main Lawn  
  
There was a crack and two dark robed figures and four trolls appeared only a dozen feet away from Harry and Ron who were running for the castle.  
  
"Kill everything and everyone!" One of the figures began yelling. He pointed his wand to a second year girl who stood frozen in shock. There was a flash of orange and the girl collapsed, her clothing and hair catching fire.  
  
Harry's wand was out and he was yelling "Stupefy!" before he knew it. One of the dark clad figures spun away, dropping to a knee before collapsing unconscious to the ground. Ron was beside him, yelling "expelliarmus" and sending the huge clubs the trolls carried flying across the lawns and toward the lake. The fifth year boy Harry had seen earlier pulled out his wand and began attacking the other figure.  
  
Ginny appeared her face set and anger burning in her eyes. 'Terra Frendo!" She cried, pointing at the ground. Harry watched as the earth suddenly opened up and three of the trolls fell into the sudden pit, and then it slammed shut, crushing them.  
  
The other troll began running off, chasing after several other students that were fleeing.  
  
"Inferno air!" Harry cried, pointing at the last dark clad figure, who had just finished his momentary duel with the fifth year student. There was a sudden sucking sound and a wall of fire erupted around him. There was screaming and then there was no sound. Harry stood there for a moment, chest heaving and a shocked look upon his face.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, pointing at the fleeing troll. The troll was tossed into the air and splashed into the lake. It splashed frantically for a moment, and then the giant squid made short work of it.  
  
"They apparated onto Hogwarts school grounds." Ron was saying. "They can't do that!"  
  
"Something must have happened. The wards and charms that protect the school must have been destroyed." Ginny said, glancing to the still flaming spot on the forth floor. "They must have destroyed something."  
  
"Voldemort's here. We have to stop him before the entire school is wiped out." Harry said. "Round up all that you can, get the fourth years and below out of here. They need to flee." Harry looked around. "Send them to the Forbidden Forest, the Centaurs will not hurt them and they'll keep them safe." He said.  
  
Ron nodded grimly. "Come on, Ginny. Thank god a lot of people were outside." He muttered and began running toward the groups that were beginning to form. Ginny spared a glance at Harry who continued looking at the castle.  
  
Strangely Harry felt nothing. No fear, no anger, nor remorse for the two Death Eaters he had just killed. Nothing. He didn't know if that was good or not, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Voldemort had made his move. Where was Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. Surely they should be here by now. He looked about and saw Ginny and Ron separating the students, grabbing DA members and older students.  
  
He could feel Voldemort. He could feel the cold glee, the hate, and the satisfaction of his revenge. Harry's eyes moved across the familiar spires and towers of the castle and rested upon the Gryffindor Tower. He felt his heart stop for a moment; Voldemort was in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, imagining the room. The fireplace, the large squishy chairs, and tables. He tried moving there. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes. There must be a charm around it, he couldn't apparate to the tower.  
  
There was a loud booming explosion, Harry looked up to see the Gryffindor tower erupt into a shower of fire and stone. People began screaming and shouting again. Harry watched, his face expressionless and his rage building. All those people.  
  
He gripped his wand tightly and began running for the main gates. Behind him he heard the cries and shouts from the others.  
  
"Harry wait!" Ron cried.  
  
Ravenclaw Tower  
  
A fire roared and Michael Corner stumbled back, hearing the screaming of goblins and trolls. He felt a arm grab him and looked up to see the face of Luna Lovegood. Her normally dreamy expression was replaced by a set and determined look, her wand pointed straight at the flaming monsters.  
  
"Come on. We can't hold them." Luna cried, dragging Michael to his feet.  
  
"We have to." Michael said. He glared at Luna, but then stopped. He looked around and saw the frightened faces on many of the younger Ravenclaw students. "We can't escape. We're too high and they're all over the place." He whispered to her.  
  
Luna nodded. She looked back at the younger students. Like all good Ravenclaws they had been studying intently for their upcoming finals, OWLs or NEWTs. Nearly all the Ravenclaw students had been in the house when the attack began.  
  
The dark creatures tore through the Common Room, slaying and destroying anyone and anything that got in their way. The gathered students had managed to fend off the first attack, regroup and then hold off the second wave of monsters, but then the Deatheaters showed up.  
  
Luna shuddered. She had been a member of the DA since it began, but the pure strength, power, and ferocity those loyal to Voldemort had was terrifying.  
  
"The only thing we can do is fight, that or give up and what then? Voldemort won't let us live, he'll kill us all." Michael said angrily.  
  
Padma Patil pushed herself forward, gripping stubbornly to her arm, blood was still seeping out of the nasty gash and her face was white, but her wand was clenched tightly in her hand. "This is the end of the tower, Luna. We hold here or we die." She said.  
  
Luna stared helplessly at the frightened faces of the twenty younger students that had survived the furious battle up the Ravenclaw Tower. There had been nearly fifty students and ten DA members when they ran, but now only Padma, Michael, and Luna were the last. There had to be a way out of here. She looked around at the stone walls, the sun shined through one of the open windows.  
  
"We can get out through the windows!" Luna shouted excitedly.  
  
"It's several hundred feet to the ground." Padma said, the sudden flare of hope vanishing.  
  
"The brooms." Michael suddenly said, rushing to a wardrobe and pulling out several brooms. "Anthony and I were seeing if we could fix up some of the old training brooms. Hooch said it would be a good learning experience." His face clouded for a moment, Anthony had been killed in the first attack.  
  
"There are only four of them." Luna said.  
  
"I can apparate." Michael said. "That means we can get off the tower four at a time." He glanced at the students sizing up many of the small students. "Make that eight at a time. Two to each broom. These aren't Quidditch brooms, these are slow and heavy, but they can carry a lot of weight and are easy to handle even with and inexperienced user."  
  
"Then where do we go?" Padma asked.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Luna said. "The Centaurs there won't hurt children and Voldemort would be stupid to send any of their monsters into the place. It's the only place to go."  
  
"We'll need time. There's bound to be some of those monster running around on the lawns." Padma said. "We can't let the kids fly down there and get clobbered by some damn giant or troll. You'll have to go first, Michael."  
  
"No." Michael stated flatly. "I'll stay here and hold the monsters back."  
  
"No you won't. You're the strongest out of the three of us. You need to be down there to make sure the kids won't be attacked. I'll be up here, I'm good at Summoning Charms. Luna can hold a shield good enough. You get down there and you make sure they reach the ground safely."  
  
Michael frowned furiously; he glanced at the children and back at Luna and Padma. He wasn't stupid, he was Ravenclaw and he knew their logic was sound. He knew they were right, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave them here, to be the last to leave, at the most dangerous part.  
  
"Damn you." He hissed. "I'll make sure they get down alright. But don't do anything stupid, you two come down as fast as you can."  
  
"We'll be right behind the last group." Luna said, hugging Michael. Tears ran down her face, Padma did the same and they stood there for a moment looking at one another.  
  
"Damn Voldemort. Damn him." Michael cursed.  
  
"Go." Luna said, she and Padma headed toward the stairs. The raging fire was dying down and they could hear the creatures below readying for another charge. Michael clenched his fist helplessly and vanished from sight.  
  
Near Kitchens  
  
"Lightning!" Screamed Hannah Abbot, the goblin that was bearing down upon her staggered back as a wave of electricity hit it. It let out a scream and dropped the wicked looking weapon in its hands.  
  
A figure appeared by her side. "Stupefy!" He shouted. The goblin flipped over, still and unconscious.  
  
Hannah looked up to see the strained, pale face of Ernie Macmillan. He held a hand out for her and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He gasped.  
  
"There's more coming." Susan Bones said, she pointed down the corridor, where they could see many more dark creatures preparing another charge. Their dead already lay piled up in the wide corridor, but still they kept coming.  
  
"We can't hold them here." Ernie said, he clenched his jaw. "We need to get back to safety."  
  
"We can't head up the stairs. They're blocked by Death Eaters. The damn monsters are everywhere down here. Our entire house is nothing but ruins. Where can we go?" Hannah asked, feeling weary.  
  
"The kitchens." Susan suddenly said. "They're on this floor. The House Elves won't turn us away."  
  
'We'll be trapped in the kitchens." Hannah said.  
  
"The House Elves won't let anything happen to us there. They'll protect us." Susan said firmly.  
  
"Then we go." Ernie said. "Get the students moving. Run." There was a strange cadence to his voice. Hannah glanced at him worriedly, but began rounding up the students. There were twelve of them, all that remained of the Hufflepuff house.  
  
They quickly made their way down the almost empty halls. Behind them they could hear the scraping, huffing, and growling of nightmare creatures just staying out of sight, waiting to attack. Hannah glanced back nervously, but she saw nothing, beyond the flickering lights and the occasional glint in the darkness.  
  
There was a roar and something big and dark exploded before the small group. It snarled and thrashed about, catching one of the second year's with a heavily talon claw. Ernie was there in a flash, his eyes blazing and his wand pointing. "Incendo!" He cried.  
  
Hannah had never seen a common fire-starting spell worked on a living being. She gaped in horror as the monster suddenly burst into flame, it screamed and screamed. Frantically trying to put out the fire, but there was nothing to extinguish the flames.  
  
"Get moving!" Ernie yelled. He staggered a moment and dropped to one knee. Hannah was at his side. She gripped him and felt something warm and sticky. She pulled back her hand and saw it covered in blood.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered.  
  
"No time. Get moving." Ernie said. His breathing was labored and his face was an unhealthy pallor. "Get going. I'll stay here, make sure nothing follows. Get the kids out of here."  
  
"We're not leaving you behind."  
  
"Get!" He snarled. Hannah jerked back.  
  
There was a patter of feet and Hannah looked up to see several House Elves running toward them, in the lead was a bizarrely dressed elf. He skidded to a stop before Ernie.  
  
"Dobby's here to stop the monsters." The elf said, he laid a hand upon Ernie and there was a flash of light. 'He's exhausted. Take him inside. All will be well."  
  
"Thank you." Hannah wept.  
  
Hospital Wing  
  
The roaring troll suddenly staggered to a stop and then flopped bonelessly to the ground. Its demise didn't stop the other creatures behind it in their madden charge across the smoking shattered corridor.  
  
McGonagall raised her wand. Cruses and spells flashing out, moving with precision and experience. Many of the monsters crashed to the floor, disappeared, transfigured into harmless things, or just plain were torn apart.  
  
Colin Creevey stared in horrid amazement.  
  
There were several sharp cracks and Colin turned to see three dark figures appear behind him. He moved quickly, his wand already flashing a hex before he knew it. It was brushed aside easily and he felt pain like never before. His screaming broke McGonagall's concentration, she turned. A look of fear on her face and staggered as a wave of green light tore through her.  
  
"Professor!" Someone screamed.  
  
"They keep fighting." A voice said. Colin looked up to see a sharp- faced man, his face almost hidden by the cowl he wore. "Why don't you give up?" He said, looking at Collin.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Colin said.  
  
The man staggered back, he reached up to his face, it came away red with blood. "Not enough magic behind it, boy." The man whispered. "Here's how its done." He raised his wand at Colin.  
  
There was shouting, screaming, and roar of rage that verberated down the corridor. A lone figure appeared at the head of the stairs, his wand out and pointing. "Accio!" He shouted, the three Death Eaters suddenly began flying toward him. "Expelliarmus!" He cried and they flew away smashing against the walls. He charged them again crying "Stupefy!" The three figures slumped into unconsciousness.  
  
Colin got to his feet and saw Harry running to him. He stopped before him and glanced back into the hospital wing, from the windows peeked out several faces of several younger students and a busy Amanda who was trying to heal his wounded brother and many others that lined the once empty hopital.  
  
"How many?" Harry asked.  
  
"Seventeen kids. I'm the only one who can fight." Colin said tonelessly, his eyes staring at McGonagall's lifeless body.  
  
There was more shouting and the pounding of feet. Colin looked to the stairs and saw at least twenty older students running breathlessly toward them. He spotted the red heads of Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Damn it, Harry!" Ron yelled as he caught up with him. "We said wait."  
  
Harry wasn't listening. Instead his eyes scanned the corridors, the monsters seemed to have sulked back at his coming. Colin knew they were still out there, ready to attack again.  
  
"He's close." Harry said, his voice low and his eyes distant. "I can feel him, his horrible joy."  
  
Colin shivered. "What are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"You. Get these students out of here; they're only going to die if they stay here. Everyone will help you get them out of here. I'm going for Voldemort." Harry said, determination in his voice.  
  
There was an immediate outcry of protest.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Harry. We're doing this together. You can't stop Voldemort on your own!" Ginny cried, grabbing his arm. "You need us all!"  
  
The others nodded their agreement. They had seen too much to turn back now, rage and hate burned in them. They wanted to fight and they wanted to destroy the monster who had done so much to hurt them.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Kate, Seamus, and Kyle. You three stay here, help Colin get these kids out of here. There's still monsters around, deal with them, but get them as far from here as you can." He commanded. The three looked ready to argue, but they nodded their consent.  
  
Colin felt a wave of relief that shamed him. "We'll get the kids out of here." He said.  
  
Harry nodded, but he wasn't listening again. His eyes look to where the monsters were forming up again. "He's beyond them." He said and began walking toward the monsters.  
  
The others hesitated for a moment, but then they began following him, except the three that looked helpless and angry.  
  
Somewhere in Hogwarts  
  
A cold laughter filled the air. "Time to die, Potter." Voldemort said, raising his wand.  
  
"Expell-"  
  
"STUPEFY!" The words roared like the end of the world and all became red.  
  
Harry staggered back, barely holding to consciousness, the power behind the words. The sheer power. Fear began to creep into his heart, Voldemort had grown stronger. He had become more powerful.  
  
"Crucio!' Harry shouted. He was met with a roar of pain. Keep moving. Keep hitting him. A frantic voice in his head screamed. Spells, curses, and hexes flew out of his wand as fast as he could say them, most shattered across the shield he had put up, but some got in.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled. There was a flash of white light and Harry staggered back, he heard the shouting of others and screaming. "IMPERIO!"  
  
Harry felt a wonderful sensation of floating. A release of all worries and a release of all control. This is what you want. This is what you want, peace. Don't' fight, let go.  
  
It was as if he were watching himself. He turned around, facing the students that had followed him. He raised his wand and shouted. "Crucio!"  
  
The screaming broke through to him.  
  
Stop it! He cried. Stop it! He struggled, he raged, and he fought, but Voldemort hung on tightly. Kill them all!  
  
NO!  
  
KILL THEM!  
  
"Fight him, Harry!" Ron suddenly shouted, getting to his knees. "Fight him!"  
  
KILL HIM!  
  
NO!  
  
His arm rose shakily, two wills battling one another. Harry clenched his mouth shut, but it opened. He was too powerful.  
  
KILL!  
  
"I won-" Harry began. Suddenly it felt as if a great pressure bore down upon him. KILL HIM!  
  
Harry struggled, but was swept away, a vast presence that shattered his will and broke his spirit. "Avada Kedavra!" A distant voice shouted, sounding too much like his own. From a great distant Harry saw Ron fall, a look of shock, hurt, and surprise on his face.  
  
Harry began screaming, dropping to his knees and darkness fell upon him. A cold laughter followed him and the surprise look of Ron's face burned into his mind. 


	6. Alone In The Dark

Alone in The Dark  
  
Time had no meaning.  
  
Nothing could get through the heavy gloom that lay over him. His pain was like a blackhole, sucking in everything and letting nothing out. A void where even time vanished and it seemed a moment was stretched to eternity.  
  
Inside the torture chamber of his mind, Harry reeled. The endless parade of death and loss filled his waking thoughts. There was no way to stop them, no way to get them out of his mind. They were burned into his memory, carved into his thoughts.  
  
Nothing could shake loose the thoughts. Nothing could shake loose the dreams that kept him awake night after night. Nothing could soothe the agony within him.  
  
He tried to sob, but his throat closed up. He tried to cry, but his tears were all gone. He tried to let the pain go, but it hovered around him. He tried everything and the pain would not go away. It stayed with him, it haunted him, tortured him. And he knew he deserved it.  
  
He didn't fight the pain anymore. He didn't try to hold it at bay anymore. It was his penance. It was his burden. Everyday he bore it and he lived it. Everyday he saw the deaths of those he loved, and everyday he was torn anew.  
  
Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The bright spring days were dark and cold. The friendly talks with Ginny and the so few others that had managed to survive were halfhearted and listless at best. Instead of comfort they only brought back the memories. They went away, tears shedding for their friend who was trapped by his own misery.  
  
Only Ginny stayed by his side. She talked to him. She tried to make him laugh, to enjoy the bright days, the glorious mornings.  
  
But the pan was becoming unbearable. The pain was too much. Harry sat upon the cold stone floor; the bright moonlight spilling through an open window, and a soft breeze bringing the moist smell of plants and the soothing chirping of crickets. He sat there and watched as the moon grew fat and heavy in the sky and the diamond pinpricks of the stars vanished in its brilliance.  
  
He sat there unblinking, unseeing. His mind was upon its well-worn path. A path that toured the horrors of the last days. The bloody battle for the castle and the screaming crying faces of the people who had trusted him to lead them to victory. All those students who had such faith in him. They were all dead and it was his fault.  
  
He stared out the open window and wondered. What was he still doing here? What was the point of anything? What was the point of continuing at all, with all this pain?  
  
The pain was becoming unbearable. The pain snuffed out any hope of happiness, any other feeling that sparked in his mind. It left him feeling empty and dead inside. There was only pain, there was only hurt. He didn't remember how it felt to laugh, to smile. They seemed like memories that belong to another person.  
  
Did he actually ever laugh? Did he ever find joy in living? Was there ever a time where the pain wasn't sucking everything out of him?  
  
"I can end it all." Harry muttered to himself. "I can just end it. There needs to be no more pain. There needs to be no more hurting. I can just end it all."  
  
The realization dawned upon him. He didn't have to feel anymore. He didn't have to hurt for those that were gone anymore. All that he loved was gone, but he could join them. He could find happiness among them again. He just had to summon up the courage to do it. To cross that line and end it all.  
  
It was so simple. His friends were not lost to him. His friends were not gone from him. They had crossed over and he could join them. For the first time in months he felt something that was not pain. He felt determination. He felt purpose.  
  
Slowly he got up. His body was weak, not from the wounds. They were nearly healed. It was the weight of his pain that had drained more than emotions out of him. It had wasted his body and left him a hollow shell of a person. He got to his feet, fumbling in the dark and staggering like a drunk. Pain flared across his body, but he ignored it. He had a purpose and nothing would stop him.  
  
Potions and spells raced through his mind. A hundred different ways to die. He collapsed near the window, trying to catch his fall and toppling a small table. A hundred ways to end the pain and yet he was too weak to do it. His body defied him again. First it wanted to live, now it was preventing him from ending his pain. He cursed its determination to live. Why couldn't it just give up? Why couldn't it realize that there was nothing to live for anymore, that everything was gone? Yet he continued to breath and he continued to hurt.  
  
He groaned and tried getting back to his feet. His legs buckled and he fell to the floor again, something wet splashed beneath his fingers and pain bit into his hands. He jerked back, feeling the warm sensation of blood upon his hands. He laughed bitterly. He sought death, but still he reacted with fear to pain. He looked down at his hands and pulled out a small jagged piece of glass.  
  
His blood oozed out slowly, a thick crimson trail that snaked its way across his palm and down his bared arm. A brilliant red that contrasted against his pale skin. He stared at it, fascinated. This was what kept him living. This was what kept his pain going?  
  
He searched around him and found shattered pieces of glass. It looked to have been a vase that had sat upon the small table he knocked over. He hefted a large chunk of the glass. He single swipe and he could end it all. He glanced back at the broken vase and spotted something. Among the shattered glass lay a thin red rose. He blinked and picked it up. The petals were a brilliant red, brighter than the blood upon his hands.  
  
He brought it to his face and breathed in its sweet perfume. It was heady and fragrant and the smell tickled his memory. Ginny. He breathed. The rose smelled of Ginny. He frowned for a moment. How would she feel when she found his body? How would she feel being left alone in this world? She had lost everything also, he was her last link to all those that they had known.  
  
She alone had stayed by his side. She had tried to ease his pain and help him in mending the broken pieces of his life. How would she take the news of his death?  
  
He shook his head. What was he doing? He dropped the piece of glass and pushed himself away from the broken vase. What was he doing? What was he doing? The thought raced through his mind. He had been trying to kill himself.  
  
He felt a momentary sense of outrage and anger. He was taking a coward's way out. He was taking the easy way out of things. If things got to hard, give up? He shook his head violently. People had died. People had given their lives so that he could live. They had fought and died for him and this was how he repaid them, by killing himself?  
  
Harry pushed himself against the wall, he sat there panting with exhaustion. His heart pounded and his mind was reeling with what he had been trying to do. He was so close. He would have sliced through his veins and spilled his life upon the cold floor. He shivered. How could he have been so foolish?  
  
He felt the growing tide of his despair. It rose like a fog and buried him once more. He rocked against the stone wall and tried to shake off the clinging claws of pain. It grabbed him, it clawed at him, and it dragged him down.  
  
It would always win. He thought in despair. His pain would never end. His pain would always be there. It didn't have to try to reach for him anymore, he reached for it. He was comforted by the hurt; it was like a blanket that kept out all other emotions. It let him not feel anything but his own misery. It allowed him not to face life again.  
  
He looked down at the rose in his hands. Ginny was his lifeline. She was the rock that he clung to in the flood of his pain. He felt something, not pain, not hurt, but a strange sensation that filled him. He looked at the rose and felt something he never thought he could feel again. Love.  
  
He got to his feet. His legs still buckling and flaring with pain, but they did not fold under him. His body did not betray him. He staggered to the broken vase and sat down upon the floor.  
  
From his robes he pulled out his wand. He pointed at the shattered vase and whispered. "Reparo." The broken glass gathered together and turned back into a vase. Harry pointed to the water and it pooled back into the vase. After that he gently placed the rose back into it and set the table right.  
  
He stared at the rose. Ginny had been at his side since he had awoken. She had cared for him, she had comforted him when the pain got too great. He couldn't just abandon her like this. He felt ashamed and he hung his head. He didn't deserve Ginny's loyalty to him. He didn't deserve her as a friend. He didn't deserve her determination to see that he lived.  
  
He was a coward and he was a murderer. How could anyone wish to be around him? He rubbed his eyes and suddenly felt completely weary. His body ached for sleep, but he fought it. Sleep only brought nightmares and released the gates of his despair. He didn't know if he could survive another night of the endless pain.  
  
In the end the fight was one sided. He couldn't fight the exhaustion of his body. He couldn't fight the nightmares that came with the closing of his eyes. The shocked expression of his best friend, the cruel laugh, and the terrible pain that tore at his being. He curled up against the wall and sobbed. 


	7. Darkest Before Dawn

Darkest Before Dawn  
  
She found him sobbing. Alone and in the dark. She found him on the floor, curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. A wordless moan that spoke of deep pain, torment, and loss coming from him. His eyes unseeing and his breath coming out in raw shallow gasps.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to make his pain stop. She didn't know how to make the tortured dreams end. She didn't know how to pick up the shattered pieces of his hopes and dreams. She was helpless and afraid.  
  
If there were a way to ease his pain, to ease the misery of his life she would do it. She would tear apart the world to make his pain stop, to make him smile, and to make him laugh. She held back her own tears and clenched her fists in frustration and helplessness.  
  
She could do nothing to ease the pain in him. All she could do was be there for him. To soak up the pain and carry on. There was just so much. So much pain, torment, and so much loss. She had to be the one who carried them both, the one who shouldered the terrible burden.  
  
The physical wounds had begun to heal and she knew that they hurt him dearly, but he never cried out in pain for that. For the terrible scars that crossed his body, no tears of pain were shed. It was the pain for surviving, the pain of loss, and an unknown guilt that tormented his mind.  
  
"Shhh...I'm here, Harry. I'm here. I'll always be here." Ginny murmured to him, holding his head upon her lap. She stroked his sweat- slicked head, brushing the untidy hair out of his face. He was so cold. "We'll get through this. We'll get through this and we'll be happy again. Shhh...I'm here, Harry."  
  
"I killed him."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, looking into his eyes. They were unfocused, not seeing her or anything. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I killed him." Harry began sobbing again, he clutched tightly to Ginny.  
  
"Shhh... I'm here, Harry." Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't fight back. I tried. Oh, god. He was so strong." His eyes flickered open and he stared into here eyes. Ginny felt a moment of fear, a moment of dread as she saw the madness in his eyes.  
  
Did it finally happen? She thought. Has he finally let go? She clung to him. "It's okay, Harry. Nothing's wrong." She said.  
  
"I killed him." He repeated, horror and pain in his voice. "I tried to fight back, but I killed him."  
  
"Shhh...don't worry, Harry. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe here." Ginny said..  
  
He wasn't making sense. His words were incoherent and meaningless. It was the dreams. Ginny determined. Every night his mind was racked by the horror that he had witnessed, the pain of seeing all that he loved killed and murdered. She shook her head, feeling exhausted and a bone aching weariness.  
  
How much more could she take? How much more pain could she bear to witness? How much longer could she stand the suffocating weight of despair that flooded off of him like a tidal wave. She wanted to be the rock that weathered the storm of his misery; instead she felt herself being worn away bit by bit.  
  
She never knew a person could feel so much pain; so much hurt and still continue living. She didn't know how much more she could take before she too was washed away in the flood of his pain.  
  
"Everything will be alright." She said. But would it? Would everything be all right again? Would anything be as it was? The world was empty of a generation of witches and wizards; the wizarding world had been dealt a terrible blow. Would things ever get better, was this all that was left for them. To mourn the dead and relive pain that would never go away?  
  
She harshly pushed away the thoughts. Things would get better. The sun would shine, the birds would sing, and Harry would be happy again. They had to. If they didn't then what was the point of living at all? Why be tormented with this endless pain? She shook her head. She couldn't...wouldn't dwell on these thoughts. They only led to despair and more pain.  
  
"How can I help you, Harry? How can I take all this pain from you? How can I make you feel the joy and happiness that you once knew. The world it out there, it's alive and living." She gently stroked his hair. She felt tears welling up, but she clenched her eyes tightly. She would not cry for her own misery. "How?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry." Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. Harry looked up at her; his once bright emerald eyes were dimmed. They were unclouded, but it seemed they had lost their brilliance. Like a worn piece of jade.  
  
"What are you sorry about, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to fight...I tried to fight the Imperius Curse, but he was so strong." Harry clenched his eyes shut. He let out a half choke, half sob. "I tried to fight back. He was so strong..." His voice faded and his eyes began to close.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"He was my best friend...and I killed him." Harry said suddenly. His eyes opened wide, clouded and unseeing.  
  
"What?" She couldn't breath, she didn't move. Her whole body frozen with what had been said.  
  
"I killed him. My wand, my words." Sobs cut off his words. "I should have fought harder, I should have tried harder. I should have thrown off the Curse. I...I killed him."  
  
"Who did you kill, Harry?" She dared to ask, though a dread began to seep through her.  
  
"I killed Ron. I watched him die. And Voldemort laughed."  
  
There was a roaring sound that filled Ginny's ears. She let out a strangled gasp. Old wounds seemed to become anew, half healed scars cracked and bled. Something seemed to snap within her, a break in the dam of her emotions. A crashing wall of pain and hurt stormed through her, a scouring fire that burned all other emotions out of her, leaving only pain, misery, and loss in its wake.  
  
She let out a keening cry, a shriek of terrible emotions that finally found a release within her. She clamored to stop the flood, to stem the flow of raw emotions that would sweep her away. It felt like a terrible darkness descended upon her, suffocating and oppressive, but also frighteningly releasing.  
  
She could let go. She could allow herself to be washed away in the flood of pain. To feel nothing anymore. It was so tempting. She only had to let go.  
  
She felt strong arms gripping her, a soft voice calling to her. Don't let go. I'm right here, I'll hold on to you, no matter how long it takes. I'll be here for you. Don't go, please. Don't leave me alone.  
  
She clawed her way back. The darkness that engulfed her was crushing and overpowering, but she fought and she struggled against it. She broke its clutching bonds and felt the tears warm as blood upon her face. She opened her eyes to see Harry's face above her, his eyes shedding tears of fear and desperation.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry to do this to you. I'm sorry to make you hurt. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But please don't leave. Please don't let go." His voice was thick and hoarse. "I won't let you go."  
  
"I'm here, Harry." Ginny said.  
  
His eyes snapped opened. Relief flooded his eyes, bringing life to his cadaverous features. "Oh, God. Oh, Ginny!" He cried, holding her tightly.  
  
"Everything's fine, Harry." Ginny said, holding him as tightly as he held her. "There's nothing to fear now. There's nothing to fear."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"There was nothing you could do. He was stronger than we ever knew. It was not your fault. It was his. His evil killed them all and his evil destroyed everything. Nothing was your fault. We all fought as hard as we could, we all did all that we could. There's nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to feel guilty about, nothing to remorse over." Ginny sat, up, taking Harry's hand into her's. He didn't meet her eyes, though his shoulders still shook and tears still fell silently upon the cold marble floors. "Ron fought. He fought against this terrible evil and he gave his life to buy a future for countless others."  
  
A new strength seemed to fill her. Like a flower feeling the touch of the sun, something seemed to arise and blossom. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know why it felt so, but she knew it was a new beginning. She still felt the pain, the terrible aching pain for all those that she had lost. It was a vast darkness that seemed to hover over her shoulders, that threaten to consume her, but before her shone a bright light. A burning star that would wash away the darkness. All she had to do was reach out and grasp it.  
  
"It was not you, nor your actions that killed Ron. It was Voldemort, it was his evil. We are all victims of his evil. We who survive must carry that burden, but we can't let it consume us. We need to go on. You don't have to feel guilt or suffer, Harry. There's nothing to forgive."  
  
"I betrayed him. He died from my hands. How could I ever be forgiven for that?" Harry said.  
  
"Ron loved you, Harry. You were a brother to him. He would never blame you for his death; he would never hold it against you. You were taken control of. It was not your will and your intentions that killed him, it was Voldemort's. He would never want you to destroy your life with the guilt of surviving. He would want you to live. To be happy."  
  
"How can I ever be happy?" For a moment Ginny thought it was a sarcastic remark. But there was no bitterness in his voice; there was no fear or pain. It was a simple question. A plea for help and a grasp for the light.  
  
"We can be happy, Harry. We can start new lives. We can rebuild and begin anew. We can be happy...together."  
  
It was like seeing the sun rise, a burst of light that pierced the darkness. A dazzling light on the horizon that pushed back all the shadows. An infusion of hope, that seemed to bring life to all that was thought to be dead.  
  
"Together?" Harry said, wonder in his voice. "A new life...together."  
  
"Yes, Harry." Ginny said. She held her breath and tentatively touched his hand.  
  
"I would like that." His hands wrapped around hers and he clutched them tightly.  
  
They held each other. Their tears mingling, but they were not tears of misery or pain. Instead they were tears of happiness and tears of release. The pain was still there for both, but it had receded. It was their burden, but now they could carry it easier. They held each other, each an anchor and each a stone mountain crying defiantly against the storm. 


	8. In the Jaws of Darkness

In the Jaws of Darkness  
  
Molly Weasley paced back and forth nervously. She glanced at her watch and continued pacing again. Where were they? Where were they?  
  
There was a sudden pop and she turned around, her wand drawn. For a moment she gaped and then raced to his side. The reek of smoke came off of him, his robes were singed and blood caked his face and beard.  
  
"Albus what happened?" Molly cried, her voice cracked with fear. She quickly steered him toward a seat.  
  
"It was a trap." Dumbledore rumbled. His eyes were unfocused and his head lolled upon his shoulders. He looked exhausted and he looked frail. "They destroyed the Ministry and everything in it. It was all a trap." He dropped his head into his hands, Molly gasped. Tears forming.  
  
"What about Author and Percy?" She asked.  
  
"I'm the only one who made it out." Dumbledore said. There was pain and sadness in his voice. "I tried to shield them, but the power from the explosions was too great. I barely even managed to survive."  
  
Molly felt her hands shaking; she gripped them tightly into fists. She couldn't lose control now. Things had to be done. Voldemort had made his move and now he had to be fought. She couldn't let go now. She would grieve later. For now things had to be done. Dumbledore needed her.  
  
"What are we to do now?" She asked, her voice calm.  
  
"We must gather all those we can. Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts and I don't know how long they'll hold."  
  
Molly felt ice growing inside her. Hogwarts? Why would he attack the school? Fear coursed through her. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry! They were all in danger. She felt a solid grip upon her arm.  
  
"We must gather all those that we can first, Molly." Dumbledore said. "We can't rush in their blind, they'll know we're coming and they'll be ready." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have left. They're just students." He muttered.  
  
XXX  
  
Seamus was screaming. Ginny grabbed his robes and pulled him back, she felt the hot spray of something and raised her wand. The werewolf that had attacked him took a swipe at her, Ginny pushed all her anger and hate into the curse and the monster flew back, smashing against the far wall.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Oh, Ginny." Amanda was crying. She held a wad of bandages against Seamus' chest. Already they were soaked with crimson. "There's just too much. I can't stop it."  
  
Ginny glanced at the solemn faces of the forty students that she was leading to safety. They weren't crying anymore. They weren't panicking. They were like zombies. They just followed her commands unquestioningly and they felt nothing. They were beyond fear and beyond feeling; they were just trying to survive the horror of everything.  
  
"Leave him." Ginny said. She felt a stab of pain. She looked down at the face of one of her friends. She remembered his jokes, his antics, and she felt a wave of despair and pain. She quickly crushed them down. She couldn't feel anything now. She couldn't let herself feel the pain, the hurt, and the fear that coursed through her. She had a mission and she was determined to complete it.  
  
Amanda stared at her with horror in her eyes. She quickly wrapped the bandages around his ruined chest, sobbing as she stood up and walked back to the group. She kept staring at her shaking hands.  
  
"You." Ginny pointed to a forth year student she vaguely recognized from the DA meetings. The boy blinked at her and came forward.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"You have your wand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You stand beside me. You attack anything that isn't human or looks like a student. You don't hesitate, you don't second-guess. You just attack. You got it?" Ginny said roughly. She watched the horror on his face, the fear, and the sudden determination. He nodded, gripping his wand tightly. Ginny felt her heart turn to stone; she looked away and started down the hall.  
  
Behind her the line of students began moving, Colin Creevey, bringing up the rear, spared a glance at his friend. He couldn't summon up the sadness and the pain to mourn the lost of another friend. He felt dead inside, as if everything had been scoured away. He watched the light fade from Seamus' eyes and he followed the group. They were what mattered. They had to be taken to safety. They had to get out of the castle.  
  
Down the stairs they went. Ginny smashed another werewolf, a troll was torn apart, and a Death Eater that was too busy torturing a child was destroyed. The boy at her side vanished and was replaced by a sobbing blonde haired girl that seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
Everything felt disjointed. Ginny felt as if she were only seeing clips and moments, she didn't remember the journey down the corridors. The fighting off of monsters. The thinning of their group. She just felt the rage, the anger, and the determination that filled her. Everything that blocked their path was destroyed, everything that halted them was ruined. And she continued forward.  
  
Somehow they got out to the lawns. Her arm hurt and she saw it was covered in blood. The blonde girl was gone and she looked back to see a third of the forty gone. Colin was being dragged by two first years, his robes smoking and his hands burned.  
  
She shook her head and took a deep cleaning breath. They were almost there. They were almost to the forest.  
  
"Come on." Ginny said. She looked at the two students struggling with Colin. She felt a flare of pain. They were being slowed down, but something inside her didn't want more death. She didn't want more people lost along the way. She shoved two larger students to carry him and she moved on.  
  
A giant barreled down upon the group, its huge club lifted high and a crazed rage in its eye. Ginny moved quickly, shattering the ground beneath its feet, then sending its club smashing into a group of redcaps that were on its trail.  
  
The giant raged and roared, then it began screaming. Lightning crackled over its body and a hot stench of burning flesh filled the air. Ginny wrinkled her nose from the smell. She hadn't done that. She looked around and spotted a group of figures racing toward her.  
  
She readied for another attack, but then the incoming group came into focus. She shook her head. Michael. She felt a wave of exhaustion and pain, her knees buckled for a moment. There was a student at her side, gripping her arm and keeping her steady.  
  
She shook off the momentary weakness and pushed down all the sense of fatigue and pain. She couldn't let go now, they still had to get to the forest. "Come on." She said to the kids and they followed her.  
  
"Ginny!" Michael cried, bounding toward her. "How'd you guys get out?" He glanced at the students, at the blood upon their robes, and the haunted expressions upon their faces. "Oh, Jesus. Come on, I've managed to get students heading for the Forbidden Forest. Ironically it's the safest place here." He grabbed her shoulder and steered her toward the dark towering trees.  
  
"Harry and the others are still in there. We can't leave them behind." Ginny said, brushing off his hands.  
  
"What?" Michael asked shocked. "We barely survived the attack upon Ravenclaw Tower and now you want us to go back into the castle?" He didn't sound angry, only weary, as if he didn't have the energy for anger or rage. "Damn it, Ginny. Only ten of the kids managed to get down from the Tower. Luna and Padma couldn't hold them back." Tears ran down his face and he looked at her hopelessly. "T couldn't help them, what can I do to help Harry? He's facing HIM, not monsters and Death Eaters."  
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment. She looked at the students. None of them were strong enough for what needed doing, she looked at Michael's group. They were in the same boat. She quickly recognized a few faces from the DA, but she knew they were not the strongest fighters. Those had all gone with Harry to fight Voldemort.  
  
She glanced back at the castle and back at the students.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered and ordered children toward the forest.  
  
XXX  
  
Snape had fought well. Lucius Malfoy had to give the traitor that. He had fought to the end, taking countless Dark Creatures with him and several Death Eaters. But in the end he had been killed and the House he had protected so bravely fell into Malfoy's hands.  
  
Malfoy looked at the frightened faces of the students that lined the common room of the Slytherin House. He smiled at them and felt them flinch. They knew what was happening outside their house. They could feel the vibrations of the battle, the screams that filled the air, and they saw the charred, broken body of their house head.  
  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort is victorious. Dumbledore is dead. The Ministry is shattered. Potter is in his clutches." Malfoy announced. He could feel the fear, the worry, and the shock that came from them. Dumbledore dead? How could that be? "I give you all a chance now. A chance to join the Dark Lord and become one of his. The Slytherin House had always been a favorite, now is the time you show your true spirit and embrace the new power." Malfoy's cold gaze swept over the gathered students.  
  
"Step forward and join us."  
  
There was a momentary indecision. People looked at one another and then spoke in hushed voices. Suddenly a raven hair girl stepped forward. She sneered at the others and knelt before Malfoy.  
  
"I would be honored to serve the Dark Lord." She said.  
  
"Ah, Miss Bulstrode. Welcome." Malfoy smiled and the girl took a step back.  
  
There was a shuffle as other students pushed forward and mumbled their allegiance to the Dark Lord. All except a handful of students. Malfoy fumed. They should have all came forward, they should have all stood with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Why do you stand there?" Malfoy asked.  
  
A brown haired boy stared at him defiantly. "I choose not to stand with the Dark Lord." He said simply. The others beside him nodded.  
  
"Then you die." Malfoy roared pulling out his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
They screamed until they ran out of breath and they twitched in pain until their bodies couldn't handle it anymore. They died horrible deaths. Malfoy laughed and turned upon the students that had joined him. He glanced at their faces, some held shock, some excitement, but all looked at him in fear.  
  
He scanned the faces, matching names with faces. He had been planning this moment for a while now. The Slytherin House would stand beside the Dark Lord and they would triumph. Now there needed doing a few things. It was one thing to have the entire house join the Dark Lord, but Malfoy would not stand the presence of Mud Bloods.  
  
He had gone over all the records of the students. He had marked down all those that were not suited to stand beside the Dark Lord for the impurity that ran through their veins. They would be culled and Voldemort would have a pure blooded army of young witches and wizards at his side.  
  
XXX  
  
It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. Nothing this horrible could happen in reality? Could it?  
  
Harry Potter was gripped between two large Death Eaters, while Voldemort, the Dark Lord, fussed with something upon a large slab of stone that had been brought into the Great Hall. He gestured to the two Death Eaters and they dragged Harry forward. He didn't resist, he didn't fight back. His mind was still trying to grasp where he was, he kept hearing screaming, and his eyes wouldn't focus.  
  
"Tie him down." Hissed a voice. Harry was strapped to the stone slab, his back to the stone and he faced outward toward the large doors that allowed entrance into the hall. "You'll want to see this, Potter." The voice said.  
  
"I-I can't. I lost my glasses." Harry mumbled, his mind wouldn't focus. It felt as if he were floating, disconnected from his body. Everything seemed to hurt and it seemed take a lot of effort to concentrate upon moving his limbs. They felt heavy and weak.  
  
"My nemesis." Sneered the voice. Harry felt his head jerked back and he stared into the red eyes of a monster. It's cold breath chilled his skin and it's dry snakelike hands traced his eyes. "How can it be that a child will destroy me? A child that can't even see with out the help of glasses. Oculus Medicor."  
  
Harry felt a terrible burning sensation in his eyes. He screamed out and tried to grab at them, but his arms had been tied back. He heard the snickering of the Death Eaters. Suddenly everything seemed to come together. The screaming, the sobbing, the cruel laughing.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared at Voldemort. His vision was clear, but he wished it weren't so. He wished he was able to hide behind his bad eyesight. The skull white snake faced monster stood before him. His red eyes glowed in a twisted merriment.  
  
"See. You should thank me for healing your eyesight. Not many wizards can do that. It takes one with great power, great will." Voldemort came close to him, their faces just inches apart. "I gave you back your sight, so you can witness this and despair. Know that I have won and now you will watch all that you love burn and die." He turned around quickly and gestured for the door to open.  
  
Several groups of children began walking into the room. From their tattered robes they were Hogwarts students. They didn't look dazed, hurting, or anything. They were stiff and they were walking in quiet order. Harry realized they were under the Imperius Spell. He recognized many from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but none from Slytherin. No, wait. Another group of students entered the room; they were lead by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Harry and bowed before Voldemort who had occupied a large ebon throne decorated with ivory skulls and emerald snakes.  
  
"My Lord. I show to you the loyal recruits for your armies." Malfoy waved the students forward. Many had fear on their faces and many kept glancing at Harry. They muttered their loyalty to Voldemort and quickly got out of his cold, soul searing gaze.  
  
"Begin." Voldemort hissed. An excited murmur filled the Great Hall. The surviving Death Eaters, and to Harry's horror there were plenty, glanced toward Harry and the students, a knowing smile upon their faces.  
  
A woman stepped forward. Harry recognized her as Bellatrix. She smiled at Harry and waved her wand. A small dark haired boy stepped forward. He moved surely and quietly, standing only a few feet from Harry. Suddenly he collapsed into a sobbing mass, clutching an arm and rocking back an forth upon the ground. He had been released form the Imperious Spell.  
  
'What's your name?" Bellatrix asked coldly. The sobbing stopped and the boy looked up at her.  
  
"J-Joshua M-Moore. I-I'm a second year Ravenclaw." He said, he looked pleadingly at Harry. Help me.  
  
Bellatrix smiled coldly, staring at Harry. "Joshua Moore. He dies for you, Potter." She said, and pointed her wand toward the boy. 'Crucio!" 


	9. The Last Battle

The Last Battle  
  
"We will strike through the main doors. There seems to be layers of anti apparation and anti portkey charms scattered over the school. It's not a tight net, there are plenty of gaps, but we know they are all gathered in the Great Hall." Dumbledore rotated the image of Hogwarts before the gathered witches and wizards. "We're going in two waves. We need to be fast and we need to strike them hard. I'll be leading the first wave. We'll hit them in the Great Hall, break the charms. Bill will be leading the second wave, they'll come in when the charms are down and we'll smash the Death Eaters and Voldemort in a quick blow."  
  
The witches and wizards nodded grimly. They itched to go, they had the incredible urge to attack now. But Dumbledore had made them see reason. They had to go in ordered, united, and strong. If they went in piecemeal then the Death Eaters would crush them one by one.  
  
"This is a far distance to apparate. Can you all make it?" Dumbledore asked, scanning the faces. They all nodded back.  
  
XXX  
  
Draco Malfoy sat upon a stout chair, his mother fussed over his left arm, tying the bandages and shaking her head. Draco ignored her and watched the proceedings.  
  
This was what it would be like under Voldemort's rule? This is what he thought of as power? Draco shook his head. The screaming, shouting, and sobbing echoed down the hall. The Death Eaters laughed and had a merry time, pushing and shoving captured students and professors.  
  
Voldemort sat presiding over a match between two younger students. They were not under the Imperius Spell, but they were tearing at each other in a mad desperation for survival. The executing of student upon student had become fairly boring after the first seven were killed and Potter it seemed had fallen into a madden state. Now the Death Eaters were entertaining themselves with the remaining students. Draco found it all unappetizing and faintly disgusting.  
  
He had hoped for a great battle, a chance to fight those that he hated and those that he despised. But it had just been slaughter. Death Eaters versus students and a few professors. It hadn't been much of a battle, the only people that put up any resistance were the Ravenclaws and they were destroyed. The remainder of the Hufflepuffs had vanished and many had perished trying to go near the kitchens.  
  
He should have been excited, flushed with victory, but all he could feel was a sense of dissatisfaction. Lord Voldemort had won. Potter was captured, Dumbledore was dead, the Ministry was in ruins. Even with all that Draco felt as if something were missing. That there should have been more.  
  
The whole thing of torturing victims didn't sit well with Draco. He didn't know why. It didn't feel right. He could understand killing another person, killing them in battle. But why keep torturing the loser when they were already broken? He wondered if this was what it would be like under Voldemort's rule. Crushing everyone and torturing those that defied them. This was power and control? This was what they were fighting for? Draco leaned back against the stone wall, sighing.  
  
"Are you alright?" His mother asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Fine." Draco said.  
  
"Why don't you join your friends, they seem to be having a good time." She said, gesturing to where Goyle and Crabbe were laughing at the antics of a student under the Imperius Spell.  
  
"I'm fine." Draco responded.  
  
"Then don't sit here and mope like a child. This is a grand day, the Dark Lord has won. Your sullen look is making things look bad for your father. Do you think that the Lord can't see your look of disgust or distaste?" His mother hissed. Draco looked toward the throne and saw that his father was intently watching him. "You fought well today. You were brave and you were strong. You could rise high in Voldemort's new world, but you must not anger the Lord."  
  
XXX  
  
Hagrid roared. He smashed his club into the flesh of the huge troll, the monster crashed back in a loud crack of bone and pain. Ginny moved forward and ended its existence. Hagrid gave the dead monster another powerful blow before staggering back and leaning upon the club.  
  
Hagrid looked at her, his face red, his beard bushier than normal, and his eyes filled with a wild bloodlust that would have put fear into her if she had been able to feel anything.  
  
They had ran across Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid as they headed for the Forest. They had quickly joined the group and helped in fending off the monsters that had been unleashed upon their trail. The Death Eaters hadn't followed, which was a relief.  
  
Ginny moved toward an open spot. She looked westward toward the castle. She could see it and she shook her head. Harry was in there, Ron was in there, Hermione was in there. If she could she would go back in there, if she could she would fight the Dark Lord and rescue her friends. She clenched her fists and held back her tears. They might as well have been on the moon for all that she could do for them.  
  
"Come, Ginny." Madam Pomfrey said, soothingly. "We need to keep going."  
  
She ignored her. She kept looking and from that far distance and suddenly she saw several figures suddenly appear. One had long flowing robes and white streaming hair, he led several others and they raced for the castle. For a moment she was stunned then realization hit her. Dumbledore had returned.  
  
They were going to defeat Voldemort and they were going to rescue her brother and her friends.  
  
"Dumbledore's back." Ginny said loudly. There was an expectant hush. "They're going back into the castle and they'll be fighting Voldemort. I'm going back.' She stared at Madam Pomfrey who looked shocked at her words.  
  
"I'm comin' with ye, lass." Hagrid rumbled. He hefted his club. "They'll be needin' help."  
  
Pomfrey looked frightened. She looked at the kids and back at Hagrid.  
  
"Stay behind, Madam Pomfrey. There's injured among the group, take care of them. When the battle is over, come down and help with the wounded." Ginny said, there was a command in her voice. One that Pomfrey obeyed without realizing. "Come on, Hagrid."  
  
"I'm coming also." Michael said, joining the two. No one else followed. No one else was strong enough, brave enough, or foolish enough.  
  
"You all head deeper into the woods. Pomfrey will keep you safe. You hide and try to make it to safety." Ginny said and they all nodded slowly. She turned and headed back toward the castle, the two trailing behind her.  
  
XXX  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
  
The yell suddenly tore through the laughing and the jesting among the Death Eaters. There was a moment of silence and they tried to understand what was happening. The Dark Lord was the fastest, rising to his feet and drawing his wand.  
  
The great doors suddenly exploded inward in a wall of wooden splinters and a blast of magic. One Death Eater was caught in the blast, shredded along with the door. Several figures began running in, magic flaring and snapping out. With a roar the Death Eaters began fighting back.  
  
Harry looked up weakly, his head seemed to weight too much, his body ached as if he had been beaten and his mind still reeled with the faces of so many children dying because of him. There was yelling, there was the shouting of spells, the cries of anger and fear.  
  
Among the raging battle he saw a tall gray figure. Dumbledore. He was not dead. He was fighting back. A sense of determination and anger began burning in Harry's heart. The battle was not over yet, the fight had yet to end. He began struggling against his bonds. He needed to be free, Voldemort had to pay.  
  
There was a sudden crack like thunder. Harry looked up to see several score of witches and wizards suddenly appear within the Great Hall. He heard screaming and stared in shock as a few of the witches and wizards fell away, parts of their bodies missing. The Death Eaters, though disorganized and caught by surprise, moved quickly and efficiently to attack these new transgressors.  
  
If it hadn't been such a horrible sight, Harry would have been impressed by the adaptability and flexibility the Death Eaters showed. They didn't go for one on one battle, instead they attacked in small groups, cutting off a person and then killing or disabling them then moving on to the next.  
  
Harry strained at his bonds. He had to get free. He had to fight. He suddenly saw a tall red headed figure make his way toward him. George.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry." He cried out, suddenly making the bonds that held him disappear. "Come quickly. We need to get-" suddenly his words were cut off and he fell tot he floor. A terribly familiar look of shock and surprise crossing his face.  
  
Harry looked up to see Voldemort making his way toward him; all those that stood in his way were swept away. Across the Great Hall Dumbledore was battle against three Death Eaters at once.  
  
"Accio wand!" Harry cried, extending his hand. Voldemort tried snatching at the wand that tore from his robes.  
  
"Stupefy!" He roared, but Harry was already moving. "Avada Kedavra!" The thick stone that had held him shuddered and crumbled as Harry ducked behind it.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry felt pain tear through him and fell to the ground, gasping. "I've got him!" Screamed someone. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix descending upon him, her wand drawn.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice called out and Bellatrix was flung away, she crashed into a battling pair knocking aside a nearly victorious Death Eater. "Run Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out, turning to face Voldemort. "Stupefy!"  
  
Voldemort brushed away the spell as if it were an annoyance. "Avada Kedavra!" A wash of green light headed for Harry. Molly screamed and jumped before him. She let out a gasp and slumped to the ground.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Voldemort suddenly turned, pointing his wand toward and unseen figure. Dumbledore suddenly appeared his face contorted in terrible anger and his magic smashing against Voldemort's shield. Harry got to his feet, pain coursed through him, his vision clouded and his mind flared with pain. He shook away the pain and tried to focus upon what was happening.  
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort battled like two giants. They didn't seem to see notice anything else but the incredible fight between the two. Though anyone trying to help either one of them was quickly attacked and dispatched, no though given to them. They were swapped away as quickly as one kills an insect that annoys them, while they are facing something more important.  
  
Harry pushed away his amazement and his fear and moved forward, his limbs feeling heavy and slow. He was suppose to fight Voldemort, it was his destiny. He wouldn't let Dumbledore be killed, he would defeat Voldemort.  
  
A Death Eater suddenly appeared before him. Without thought and without hesitation Harry snapped out a curse. The Death Eater fell away clutching his face and screaming.  
  
He turned back to the battle to see Dumbledore suddenly fall to the ground, a glazed look upon his face and blood running from his eyes. He looked at Harry and then fell to the ground dead. A roar of triumph filled the air and the Death Eaters attacked with renewed energy.  
  
Harry stared and then something broke within him. A terrible gate seem to open and Harry raged with power. He screamed and raised his wand.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
  
XXX  
  
Hagrid fell to the ground, his thick beard matted his blood and his eyes already dead. Ginny felt pain flash through her, but it was momentary. Instead she concentrated upon the target at hand. A skinny vicious looking Death Eater that had just stunned Michael.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" She cried and watched his wand fly away. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Stupefy!" He fell to the ground. Ginny pushed on, now alone. The Great Hall was in chaos. The Death Eaters were pushing back against the Witches and Wizards that had come to the rescue. Near the head of the Great Hall she saw Dumbledore and Voldemort battling. Where was Ron? Where were the others?. She shook her head, rushing toward the Death Eaters. They needed to be dealt with first.  
  
A Slytherin girl she recognized jumped before her. Ginny moved quickly shouting out a spell before she knew it. The girl fell away, screaming. She moved on.  
  
"Bill!" She cried out joyously. Her brother turned toward her, a look of relief and shock upon his face. Then it was replaced with pain. He fell to the floor, his eyes blank. Ginny screamed as the Death Eater that had killed her brother began laughing. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed.  
  
Rage descended upon her. She attacked the Death Eaters with a ferocity that sent them back reeling. Two simple words. Behind it lay a terrible will and a fiery determination. Death was on her tongue and she smashed anything that stood in her way. They all needed to die. They all deserved death.  
  
A loud cheering filled the Great Hall and the Death Eaters that were being pushed back suddenly jumped forward, confidence and wild abandon pushing them.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Ginny spared a glance toward the battle and gasped as she saw Harry crossing a ground of death. A transformation seemed to occur. He was no longer the happy boy she knew, instead he raged with an inner fire. He stance was all wrong, his movements completely different. In his hands he clutched his wand. Death Eaters fled from his path, even those that fought on his side flinched away and ran. He was a terrible visage to behold.  
  
She saw Voldemort gape and then turn to face him. The two them began to fight.  
  
XXX  
  
He burned like the sun. Power coursed through him like lava, burning and hot. His vision narrowed to a tiny pinprick that only showed the red eyed white faced monster. Rage filled him and he attacked.  
  
Lightning cracked, fire roared, stone turned to liquid, the air seem to turn into razor sharp pieces of glass. Harry stuck, a blast of will and power, no real spell behind it. It was a lashing out of anger, of rage, and of death.  
  
The once laughing Voldemort staggered back, trying desperately to fend off the attacks. His shield rang like a gong and spells and curses crashed against it like the sea.  
  
The fighting stopped as everyone gaped at the incredible battle that was unfolding. The castle rumbled and groaned, but no one moved. Their eyes and their attention focused upon the two battling figures.  
  
Ginny along with the rest stared. Oh, God. Please win, Harry. She thought, pushing her way through Death Eaters and Witches and Wizards to get closer. No one objected and no one attacked her.  
  
Harry's face was clam and focused, but that seemed even more terrible than the rage and the anger that burned upon Voldemort's. His green eyes burned like fire. He wasn't waving his wand or shouting out spells, but they were coming out of him. Like lightning they flashed so fast and so bright, crashing against Voldemort's shield.  
  
"Kill them all!" A voice suddenly shouted. Ginny turned to see Bellatrix screaming at the gathered Death Eaters. She lifted her wand and pointed toward a wizard Ginny didn't know.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screamed and Bellatrix fell away. For a moment there was not action, a moment of shock and then the fighting began again. Ginny slashed and burned anything in her way. She needed to get to Harry, she didn't know why.  
  
There was a clap of thunder than knocked Ginny back. Her vision danced with spots and her ears rang, but she still heard the strangled cry of something. She staggered to her feet and looked to where Harry and Voldemort were fighting.  
  
"It's over, Voldemort!" Harry roared. The Dark Lord lay smoking upon the floor, the once powerful wizard defeated.  
  
"It'll never be over. I'm eternal!' Voldemort shouted, rising to his feet. Ginny took a step back, his flesh was ruined, only his red eyes still burned bright with anger. "I'll never be defeated!"  
  
Harry suddenly staggered back as a wall of flame erupted around him. Voldemort laughed. The laugh of a madman who realized that everything was ending and he had nothing left.  
  
Harry screamed, his flesh catching fire. But he still moved, he raised his wand and screamed. Harry launched himself forward, knocking into Voldemort. He raised his hands and clenched the Dark Lord's face.  
  
Ginny could hear the flesh and bone crack beneath Harry's grip. His fingers seemed to sink into Voldemort's flesh, where the touched the skin blacked and cracked. It spread across his body, turning his once white flesh black and cracking. Voldemort screamed and tried fighting back, but Harry hung on. Spells and curses struck him, but he held on.  
  
There was one last scream and Voldemort suddenly went limp. His back arched with pain and his blackened flesh sloughing off bone. He twitched once and then was perfectly still. Harry released him and stood up. His robes were shredded and blood poured from numerous wounds crossing his chest.  
  
"It's over!" He roared. His voice booming across the Great Hall. "Voldemort is dead." Silence descending upon the hall. Suddenly someone shouted in triumph and the witches and wizards began attacking the Death Eaters once again. Their numbers whittled down to nearly nothing, they tried to flee. They were attacked unmercifully by the others, cutting down the fleeing Death Eaters.  
  
Ginny ran to Harry's side. "Harry!" She cried, catching him as he fell. "Oh, God." There was blood everywhere. She quickly began trying to stop the flow.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Ginny saw more than physical pain in his eyes. They held something deep and terrible, a dark void where all she saw was despair. "It's over. It's over and they're all dead." He said softly and then closed his eyes again. "Please let me die."  
  
XXX  
  
A witch fell away, screaming with pain. Draco Malfoy pushed on forward, the man upon his shoulders a heavy dead weight. It was stupid and he knew it, but he wouldn't leave him behind. He wouldn't be sent back to Azkaban or worst.  
  
"My belt." Lucius Malfoy whispered. "A portkey at my belt."  
  
Draco looked and saw the small disk at his father's belt.  
  
He took a moment to look back, the rest of the Death Eaters were being dispatched. There was no mercy among the people who had come with Dumbledore. They had seen the bodies of the children and now they raged. Draco felt a heavy weigh of despair and shock. It was all over. Voldemort had been killed. He shook his head. He was tired and he was injured. He needed to get to safety, to heal and to recuperate. He took one last look and touched the disk. 


	10. A Fire Inside

A Fire Inside  
  
The Great Hall was empty and quiet. Harry sat before a small table located in the center of the vast room. He closed his eyes, hearing the screaming, the shouting and the dying that had occurred not long ago in the room.  
  
It was all gone now of course. The blood stains, the scorch marks, the shattered furniture. They had all been removed and the stone floors and wall scrubbed until they sparkled again, and the scorch marks magic out of the wood. Even with all that Harry could still hear the screams.  
  
He took a deep breath and concentrated upon what lay before him. It was his idea, it was his own insistence that he be here. Ginny had told him to face his fears, to battle against the darkness that would sweep him away. This was his first step.  
  
There was a creaking and Harry looked up to see a small figure walking into the Great Hall. Her robes swirled around her ankles, and her blue eyes were bright and clear. He flaming red hair, neatly tied back and cascading down her back. For a moment Harry couldn't breath. He felt something stir within his chest, but he pushed it down.  
  
It had been several days since that night in the Hospital Wing. He had only seen her a handful of times in the days since that night. It shamed him to be relieved to know she knew no anger towards him and that she was willing to be at his side. After all he had done.  
  
She smiled brightly as she came near the table. Harry got up slowly, leaning heavily upon a cane. He nodded to her and tried to smile, but he face wouldn't move. Ginny didn't seem offended by his lack of emotions, she quickly settled into the chair across form him, brushing a red strand of hair from her face.  
  
Harry blinked and looked away. He sat down heavily again, feeling an ache in his leg and a little out of breath. He had barely managed to get down from the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall. Dobby had to lend him several hands, all the time frantically telling him to return back to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ginny's eyes scanned the Great Hall. Harry could see the images flashing through her mind. The yelling, screaming, and dying. He began having doubts about asking her to meet him here.  
  
"We can go somewhere else if you want." Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny shook her head and forced a smile upon her face. "It's nothing, just memories. I remember the first time coming here, I was so amazed and so happy. I remember all the times we were in here, just laughing and having a meal." She closed her eyes again, her smile faltering a moment.  
  
"They were good times." Harry said, trying to think of something else to say. He felt foolish and tactless. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Ginny smiled again, this a real genuine smile. "I've missed you. You're been wandering about the last couple of days. I've been trying to talk to you." She said, reaching across the table for his hands. Harry unconsciously jerked them back. She looked taken aback for a moment.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. The bandages had been taken off and now he could see what had happened to them. The skin scarred and ruined. He didn't know if it could be healed. He didn't know if he wanted them to heal.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, placing his hands upon his lap. He would need to find gloves soon. "This hall was built to let people gather. A place of eating and spending time with those that you love." Ginny smiled again at those words. "There are so many good and loving memories from generations of Hogwarts' students that have made this place a place of joy and happiness. One day of death and destruction should not change that."  
  
"I agree, Harry." Ginny said. She looked at him, there was a boldness in her gaze that set his heart beating, a small smile played at her lips, but it didn't show itself. "How have you been, Harry." She laughed, was there nervousness in her voice? "We live in the same place, but we hardly ever see each other." Harry was glad she didn't add the fact that he had been avoiding her for the past few days. "Are the dreams any better?"  
  
Harry looked away. They weren't any better, but they weren't any worst either. "I-I..." He tried thinking of a lie, but couldn't.  
  
A wild flapping and screeching saved him from answering. From the large open windows a small owl came racing in, bearing a small package. Harry watched the owl for a moment, it had been Ron's. He felt a stab of pain, but he pushed it aside.  
  
Ginny watched his gaze. She cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry, Harry. I use him to send letters every now and then. He usually only comes to my room." She tried to explain as Pig swooped to their table.  
  
"Why should you be sorry?" Harry asked, trying to block the pain and despair that was building. Would he ever stop hurting? "There's nothing to be sorry about. You use to care for Pig just as much as Ron did."  
  
The small owl dropped the package and as if sensing the mood of the table flapped off violently, leaving a few feathers fluttering in the air. Ginny watched him go.  
  
"You still subscribe to the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, picking up the rolled newspaper.  
  
Ginny nodded. "There's times I want to know what's going out in the world. How people are dealing with the defeat of Voldemort and what he caused." She added softly.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you here." Harry said. "I don't want you to hang around here for pity, I don't need it and you shouldn't be giving it." His voice sounded harsh and he felt a twinge of anger.  
  
Ginny looked aghast. 'No. No. It's not that. It's..." She tried struggling for the word. "I'd never leave you, Harry." She said finally.  
  
Harry blinked at her in surprise. He tried meeting her gaze but couldn't. How could someone still be by his side after all that he caused? After he had killed her brother, after he had lead good boys and girls to their death. He glanced away, unfolding the newspaper.  
  
He clenched the newspaper tightly as he saw the headline.  
  
MALFOYS SPOTTED IN SPAIN  
  
According to the Provisional Ministry of Magic, the Death Eaters, Lucius and Draco Malfoy were spotted in Spain last week. The two are known as high ranking Death Eaters and are wanted for the attack upon the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the terrible lost of life caused in both attacks.  
Reports are sketchy at best, but several members of the International Magical Office of Law are said to have seen the Malfoys in Madrid, Spain last week. An attempt to give chase was done, but the two disappeared. The Spanish Ministry of Magic is offering full cooperation with the Provisional Ministry of Magic to find and capture these two terrible murderers.  
The Malfoys are only two of many Death Eaters that managed to escape from the Battle at Hogwarts. Many of those that were fighting alongside the Dark Lord were either killed or captured, but a large number still escaped capture. Mainly due to the plans laid in advanced for just such an eventuality.  
Minister of Magic Pro tem...  
  
Harry stopped reading. He clenched the newspaper in his hands and felt a rage burning inside of him. it was as if someone had lit a fire in his insides and fanned the flames. He felt hot, he couldn't breath, and he felt like screaming and yelling.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked concerned.  
  
"They're still alive?" He asked harshly.  
  
"What?" Ginny glanced at the newspaper in his hands.  
  
Harry thrust the newspaper across the table and Ginny quickly scanned the article. She didn't look surprise.  
  
"How many survived? How many got away?" He demanded after she had set the newspaper down.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. "I don't know. Less than a dozen. We don't really know who, beyond the Goyles and the Malfoys. They were seen leaving, but the others are only speculation. It's assumed Mcnair and Pettigrew also escaped. The other we don't know. Voldemort had a lot of Death Eaters, many who were never even known to be Death Eaters."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. They weren't all killed. They weren't dead. They were out there, free and living. Harry leaned upon the table, dropping his head into his hands. His breath came in short painful gasps.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"NO!" Harry roared rising to his feet. He felt sick and woozy, the room spun for a moment, but he clutched the table for support. "They're alive! Those murdering bastards are still out there!"  
  
Harry grabbed his cane and began heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Demanded Ginny. She quickly caught up with him, grabbing his robes to make him stop.  
  
Harry pulled his robes out of her hand and turned on her. He seemed to suddenly tower over her, his face darkened and his eyes burning the a fiery. Ginny was reminded of the when he had fought Voldemort, she felt fear and she stepped back.  
  
"Where am I going?" Harry roared, advancing upon her. Ginny gave ground. "I'm going to find them! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to make them pay for what they did. I'm going to make them suffer for all they killed and all they destroyed!"  
  
Ginny held her ground, her anger flaring to life. "Revenge? Is that all you can think of? Revenge!" She roared back at him. It was his turn to flinch and step back. Ginny was not a tall woman, but she stared him down. Matching his anger with her own anger. "Is all that you can think of is killing them and destroying them? Is that all you have left inside you!"  
  
"What? You don't want revenge for what they did? You don't want them dead for all they destroyed. They killed your brothers, your mother and father-"  
  
Ginny slapped him. A lightning fast strike across his face. Her eyes no longer burned in anger, instead they smoldered with something Harry couldn't identify. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare use my family as an excuse to kill." She whispered softly. "They loved life. They loved one another. Do you think they'd thank you if you killed in their name."  
  
"But-" Harry began.  
  
"Listen to me!" Ginny roared. She stabbed a finger into his chest. "Blood by the gallons have already been shed. A whole generation of witches and wizards have been killed and ruined. There has been enough death. There has been enough killing." She said. "It'll destroy you. It'll eat you up from the inside. It'll destroy all that's beautiful and all that's good in you. All this hate, all this death and destruction." Tears sparkled in her eyes and her voice began to crack.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, his shoulders suddenly slumping and the anger fluttering away. He felt empty and sad. He felt tired and aching. "They need to pay for what they did." Harry said, there was no force behind his words.  
  
"Then let someone else do it. Let someone else hunt them down and do what they will with them. You're fight is over, Harry." Ginny reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "You have a chance at a new life, a life given to you by those that loved you the most. Don't throw it away with hate and lust for revenge. Live it and show them that they didn't die in vain."  
  
Her words touched him. Her words warmed him and made him feel something he thought was gone. He stared down at her blue eyes, but all he could see was the shocked and dying look of his friend. All he could think of was the screaming, the sadistic laughing, and the sightless dead eyes of scores of children.  
  
Ginny saw it. She saw it burn in his eyes. She dropped away her hands and she suddenly seemed so tiny.  
  
Harry gripped her shoulder. "I am death. I am hate. I am revenge. All those that love me die. All those that care for me hurt. All those that stand beside me get swept away. I've lost everything that was dear to me. Revenge is all I have left." Harry said. His voice was emotionless and distant.  
  
"What about me?" Ginny said. "What do I have left? What do I have at all?" She looked up at him. "You talk of revenge. You talk of hate. You say that's all you have left, but are you so blind to see that you have choices?"  
  
"You think you're the only one who lost someone? What about the thousands of mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters out there that have lost someone. You think that you're the only one who wants revenge. I want revenge. I want those bastards dead even more than you do. I want them destroyed and their souls crushed to nothing. I hate them for what they did. I hate them for what they are."  
  
"But what will their deaths solve? What will it matter? They'll be dead, but it'll heal nothing. It won't make anyone come back, it won't soothe any hurt. Revenge solves nothing. It doesn't make anything better, it doesn't make you feel any happier."  
  
"Then help me. Help me find them and destroy them." Harry said.  
  
Ginny stared at him, then she began screaming. "Have you heard nothing. Have you understood nothing!" She advanced upon him. "Will you throw away your life just to feel a moment's satisfaction that you made someone else feel the pain you're feeling. Will you destroy all that you are in the hunt for these fools? You have choices Harry. You can give up the hate. You can live a life. You can forget all this pain and all this misery by making a new life filled with joy and happiness."  
  
"It'll only be destroyed." Harry said abruptly. "I'll be crushed and it'll be burned. As everything burns and everything is ruined by me."  
  
"You said that revenge is all that you have left. All that I have left is love. My love for you." Ginny said. "Revenge will solve nothing. Hate will get you nowhere. But love...love will build something better and stronger than what we've lost. I'll make the world a better place, instead of plunging it deeper into darkness." Her voice was a soft whisper. "You said that you wanted to build a better life with me Harry. I still want that life. I still want that chance at happiness. Take my hand, Harry. Let's build that life together."  
  
Harry watched her. His hands hesitated for a moment, then he placed it upon the back of her hand. Slowly closing her hand.  
  
"I'll only bring darkness to you. All I'll bring is pain and hurt to you." Harry said, his voice cracking. "You deserve better. You deserve far better." He turned and walked off, Ginny stood there watching him leave.  
  
"You've already brought pain and hurt." She whispered. 


	11. Possibilities

Possibilities  
  
Harry paced. His mind was reeling. How could they still be alive? How is it that those that murdered and killed were still apart of the living and yet those that had fought so bravely were dead? Harry clenched his fists and continued pacing.  
  
Plans raced through his mind. He had to find them. He had to hunt them down and destroy them. But how? Where to start? He sat down upon a chair and looked out the tall windows. Late afternoon sunlight puddle upon the floors, a cheery warm glow that looked so inviting. Harry shook his head. There must be a way to find them.  
  
Harry dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. He had nowhere to start. He had nowhere to begin, beyond the scanty information that the Malfoys were spotted in Spain. It wasn't much to go by. He sighed suddenly. He needed help. He needed people who knew things, people that knew the places where people on the run would hide.  
  
He could ask the Ministry. Ask them to send people to hunt for the murderers, help him in hunting them down. Harry nodded to himself. He would do that. He stood up and suddenly felt a flare of pain shoot up his leg.  
  
He gritted his teeth and hissed with pain. It was sharp and quick, but it left him shaking and cold sweat running down his back. There was always pain, always the twinges of muscles that didn't heal right, nerves that were torn and barely healing, and the ruin flesh that covered a ruined soul.  
  
Self pity. Harry snorted. He was really full of it all that time. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe it was time to put all the killing, all the hate, and all the need for revenge behind him. He looked down at his leg. He didn't know how it got ruined, how the flesh on his body got fried, how he came away from the last battle barely clinging to life. Ginny was tight lipped about the thing and he hadn't really wanted to know.  
  
I am a wreck. Harry thought. He looked at his scarred hands, the tissue red and shiny. I can barely walk, I can barely hobble up a flight of stairs, and every moment pain burns within me. What would I do if I caught up with them? Nothing.  
  
I'm worst than useless, Harry thought. I can't do anything, I can barely move. I can't even catch those that killed everyone and everything I've loved. Anger burned in him, anger at what he was and what had happened. He clutched his cane in his hands.  
  
Damn them. Damn them all. He angrily threw his cane across the room; it stuck a wardrobe and bounced off, clattering against the bare stone floors. Harry regretted throwing the cane at once, now he would have to hobble to get it. He looked at it and spotted that the wardrobe had opened. He felt his heart stop for a moment.  
  
Dumbledore's office was his sanctuary. It was the place he could hide out and feel the old presence of his mentor, of the man who had always been at his side and who always had kind and wise words to say. He hadn't touched anything in his office since he fist came here. Everything was where it lay on the terrible day. Nothing was touched.  
  
He felt a bit of shame and fear at his anger. He had disturbed the shrine he had erected for the man he once admired. He got to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain and the flash of vertigo and limped to the wardrobe. His hands lightly touched the deep amber wood and for a moment he hesitated.  
  
Then he pulled it opened.  
  
There was a rack of brightly colored robes, they were neatly hung and arranged by color. Harry lightly touched the fabric and jerked his hands back. He shouldn't be touching them. They weren't his. He looked about, feeling like a sneak, a pervert digging through another person's clothing.  
  
As he closed the doors he spotted something. It sat upon a shelf, surrounded by several other small objects, but it caught his eye and it drew his gaze. He gasped with surprise and reached out tentatively toward it.  
  
This changed everything. This brought a whole new world of possibilities.  
  
XXX  
  
Harry ran the fine chain through his fingers, it was cool and smooth to the touch. The small object at its end flashed momentarily in the bright morning sunlight. It dazzled his eyes and he blinked back the sudden tears.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered softly, laying the small object onto his palm. It was so light and so small, yet it opened a whole new door of possibility. A chance at redemption.  
  
He felt the flood of memories. A bushy brown hair girl, a know it all and a stickler for the rules, but also so strong, brave, loyal, and intelligent. He clenched his eyes close, fighting back the momentary wave of emotion and pain that seemed almost to overwhelm him. He pushed it back and shook his head.  
  
The pain was there, the lost, and the guilt that never could be expunged. The desire for revenge, the anger and rage that burned like fire inside of him. He wanted those that hurt him dead, he wanted them destroyed. But in his hands he held something to undo it all.  
  
This changed everything. This small piece of glass, metal, and sand. It changed everything and ripped anew the pain and the hurt. Everything could be fixed. He thought, lifting up the chain.  
  
The small hourglass winked in the morning light. All he had to do was turn it. Turn it and he could change everything. The death, the destruction, they could all be swept away like a bad dream. Everything would be set to right.  
  
His hands shook as he pulled the chain over his neck. A surge of excitement, fear, and anticipation filled him as he lifted the small hourglass.  
  
"Everything can be made better." He whispered. He didn't have to hunt down the murderers now, he could go back in time. Warn the others. Make them see the horrors that were awaiting them. He didn't have to have a strong body for that. All he had to do was make them see and make them understand.  
  
They didn't have to die. They didn't have to be killed. He could go back and warn them all. change the past. It would save a lot of death and a lot of grief. Dumbledore would be alive, Ron, Hermione. Everyone would not have had to die.  
  
"Everything will be set to rights."  
  
"It won't work, you know." A voice spoke.  
  
Harry started, jerking back in his chair and coming face to face with himself.  
  
Harry gaped. The duplicate grabbed a chair and sat heavily in it. He ran his hand through his hair, Harry copied the act unconsciously. Did he really look like that? Harry thought, staring. He knew it was a stupid thought, but he couldn't help himself. He was staring at himself.  
  
His hair was long and shoulder length, roughly tied back with a piece of string. The left side of his face was still healing, the skin red and shiny with newly forming scar tissue. The hands that extended from the tattered black robes were also red and shiny with newly healed flesh. But Harry knew that wasn't all the damage his body had taken, the duplicate leaned slightly to his right, his left leg sticking out and stiff. He gripped a heavy wooden cane in his hands. Beneath the robes was a road map of scars that criss crossed his body and no ocean of phoenix tears could ever heal that. His own green eyes stared back at him; he could see the pain and the hurt in them. They burned with an intensity that sent a shiver down his spine. Was this really himself?  
  
Harry shook his head, unwilling to look at himself. He was no long the cheerful kid he once had been. His body reflected that, batter, scarred, and broken. A wreck of a body for a wreck of a life.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, clenching the hourglass in his hands.  
  
"Time isn't easy to bend to our will. You can try, I won't stop you. In fact I encourage you." The duplicate said, ignoring his words. He sighed and rubbed his face. "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a shower and then I have to have a couple or three words with a girl." The duplicate nodded at him and stood up. "Trust me, it's a learning experience."  
  
He began walking to the door. Harry watched him leave. Did he really go back in time? Was he really unable to change anything? He heard the labored footsteps and the clunking of the cane echo down the stairs.  
  
He had to try. He couldn't give up. He had to try.  
  
Harry turned the hourglass over. An hour a turn, an hour at a time. He began turning it faster and faster and faster. The world began to change around him. 


	12. Hindsight

Hey, Hey...Well, it only took a MONTH, but I've finally updated. I blame writer's block, I also blame pure and simple laziness, and plus I was writing other things. You've gotta clear the mind sometimes, it just gets cluttered. Enjoy, though I hope you're not disappointed. And also, sorry about the atrocious delay in updating.

XXX

Hindsight

Dumbledore's office began to dissolve. Harry had the sensation that he was flying backward very fast. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, and then he felt an incredible pain. As if something was fighting him, as if something was blocking him. It burned through him and he tried yelling, but he could hear nothing.

The world suddenly came into sharp focus. Harry gasped and dropped to his knee, the small hourglass slipping from his lax grip and striking the bare stone floor. He heard the tinkling sound of breaking glass. He looked down and felt a wave of despair and failure. He had broken it; he had destroyed his only hope.

He grasped at the broken glass, the sharp edges pricking his fingers and drawing blood. He ignored the pain. He picked up the pieces and clenched back his despair.

"Reparo." He cried. Nothing. "Reparo!" Nothing. "REPARO!!" He bellowed, putting everything he had into the command. Nothing. The glass was still broken and the sand that filled it sparked in the sunlight. He hung his head in failure. Why?

He looked up and around. He was still in Dumbledore's office. Had nothing happened? He got up heavily, grabbing his cane and lumbering to the window. He looked out upon the green empty lawns and shook his head. Nothing seemed different, nothing seemed changed. He hadn't gone back in time.

How could nothing have changed? How could he not have gone back in time. He remembered Hermione doing it. He remembered her using the Time Turner. It wasn't a hard device to use. What had happened? What went wrong?

Who was the duplicate? The thought suddenly struck him. He felt a momentary sense of fear. Could it have been an imposter? Countless spells and potions rolled through his mind, it could have been someone. Someone who was pretending to be him, so he could do what? Harry glanced about nervously. How could he have been so stupid not to have challenged him? How stupid could he have been? His mind had been so wrapped up in the thoughts that he could change things that he hadn't realize that there were still dangers about. There were still people that wanted him dead.

What did the imposter want? What was he doing here? "I have to have a couple or three words with a girl." The words rumbled through his mind. Ginny. Fear suddenly filled him. He hastened to the door and clattered down the stairs.

His leg spasmed with pain and his breath came in ragged gasps. He was still not well, his body still hadn't fully recovered from his ordeal but he ignored it all. He ignored the pain flaring in his leg, the harsh breath, and limped as fast as he could Fear filled him, he pushed it away. Ginny might be in danger.

He racked his brain trying to remember where she was. He got to the ground floor and looked around frantically but could see anyone. His heart was beating frantically and a gibbering fear filled him. Ginny. Where was she? He saw the doors of the Great Hall opened and he heard voices.

Harry grabbed his wand and began limping toward it as fast as he could. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he ignored it.

"No!" A voice cried. Harry peeked into the open door and nearly staggered back in shock. He was standing beside a freshly laid table, Ginny staring at the duplicate.

They're alive! Those murdering bastards are still out there!"

It dawned upon Harry. He remembered this. This was yesterday. He stepped back from the door, feeling dazed. He did go back in time. Relief filled him. Relief that Ginny wasn't in danger. It was quickly replaced by despair. He had broken the time turner. He had ruined everything.

"Where are you going?" Ginny cried. In a moment he would come out those doors. Harry looked franticly about and saw a broom closet not far away. He quickly limped there, cursing as old brooms and mops fell out. He shoved them back in and closed the door behind him.

Harry came out of the Great Hall first, limping furiously. Ginny grabbed his robes. Harry watched in fascination as they began arguing only mere feet away. He shook his head. It all felt strange, to be watching a fight that had occurred just the day before. Was he really hiding in the broom closet yesterday, watching.

Harry watched and began to see what he had done wrong. Ginny was furious. Not just the yelling angry kind of furious. But the burning almost emotionless rage kind of furious. Harry leaned back in the closet, sighing. He hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen any of the rage that burned with in her the day before. He had been so caught up with his own anger, his own plans of revenge that he hadn't though of what was happening to her.

She talked of peace of happiness as a coveted dream, one that she wanted to share with him. Yet all he could think about was his own pain and his own need for revenge. She had lost far more than he did, family. She had lost all her brothers, her parents, everyone she loved.

Harry sat down upon a small wooden stool. They say hindsight was twenty twenty and they were right. He should have dealt with the whole thing a little more differently. He still wanted revenge and he still wanted all the Death Eaters dead, but that anger had faded to slow burning embers.

Harry leaned forward and peeked out of the door. "You deserve better. You deserve far better." Harry said and abruptly turned and hobbled away.

"You've already brought pain and hurt." Ginny whispered. She stood there for a moment then slumped to the ground crying softly.

It was like a physical blow to Harry. What had he done? What had he caused? He tried to get to his feet, to get to her and tell her he hadn't meant those things. That he was sorry, but his leg had stiffened. The earlier exertion had pushed it too hard and now it was rebelling. He cursed softly and grabbed a set of shelves to lift himself to his feet.

"Is Miss Ginny alright?" A squeaky voice asked.

Harry managed to get to his feet and he peeked though the open crack of the door. Ginny was still sitting upon the floor, but she was now hastily wiping away her tears and trying to smile. Dobby had showed up, he slowly patted her back, saying something to her. Ginny laughed, Harry could tell it was forced.

'Its nothing Dobby. It's nothing." Ginny got to her feet, still with the strained smile on her face. "Come on, let's go and prepare things for tomorrow." She took Dobby's hand and walked off.

Harry stepped out of the closet, watching as Ginny and Dobby disappeared down the stairs leading to the kitchen. He stood there for a moment and then walked to where Ginny had stood before, upon the floor were barely noticeable drops of tears. Harry shook his head and knelt down before them, using the hem of his robe to wipe them away, as if they were never there.

How could I be such an uncaring fool? Was revenge all that I care for? Harry thought, standing back up. His leg flared with pain, but he tried ignoring it. He sighed and ran this hand through his hair. Maybe this was for all the best. Ginny deserved a better life than I could offer her. She deserved a good and happy life, not one with a person who would always be haunted by the death of his friends and the torment he had face. Those memories were scared into his mind and Harry didn't think that they would ever be erased.

She deserved far better than what he could offer her. Harry nodded to himself. It was all for the best. It hurt and he knew he would always hurt for her, but she deserved better.

Harry began walking toward the stairs and then he realized that he was almost a day back in time. He had been going for Dumbledore's office, it was his retreat. His place to hide and to think, but it was already occupied. Harry stood there for a moment, at a lost as to what to do.

He paced around for a moment and then he proceeded down the halls toward the classrooms. He walked through the empty halls, the sounds of laughter and chatter filled his mind. He blinked away the tears and looked into empty classroom upon empty classroom. For the first time he wondered if they would ever be filled again. would the students come back to school?

He didn't really think so. So very few had survived that day. Less than a hundred had managed to find refugee and safety, but even among those survivors many were scarred by the sights they had seen and the horrors they had witnessed. A whole generation of witches and wizards killed and broken.

Harry clenched his fist. He felt the earlier rage and anger coming back. They would all pay for what they had done. He entered an empty classroom and sat heavily upon one of the seats. He felt his rage burn, but sitting in the classroom brought up other emotions, other memories.

Instructions, reading, talking with friends, all the memories came pouring back. His rage fluttered away and Harry felt a great emptiness. He saw the faces of Hermione and Ron, her studious taking of notes and the bored look on Ron's face at another boring lecture. Harry dropped his head upon the desk and let out a gasping sob.


	13. Fear, Desire, and Realization

Fear, Desire, and Realization

There was a thumping noise; Harry opened his eyes, feeling exhausted and hurting with an ever-present physical pain. He had fallen asleep at the desk, his head cradled in his arms. He closed his eyes, his dream was fading and disappearing, but he remembered someone screaming. Harry sighed; all of his dreams were along the same lines. People he knew dying and screaming.

He sat up and felt pain flare, his leg was stiff with sitting in one position for how ever many hours he had slept and his half healed skin itched and burned. He shook his head and slowly got to his feet.

The thumping noise continued. Harry glanced toward the direction from where the noise came from. He walked to the desk and laid his hand lightly upon it. It was a boggart; he knew it, but the fact that only such creatures lived in dark confined places. Not many creatures would want to live in a desk tucked away in the corner.

Harry felt an irrational rage. Boggarts, they were considered dark creatures for they preyed upon the fear of others. Dark creatures had destroyed much of Hogwarts, they had killed and maimed defenseless students. Harry flipped open the desk and took a step back, a spell forming in his mind.

Boggarts. Harry had faced them plenty of times and they are always showed him the same thing. Dementors, creatures that were fear themselves. He had faced that fear, he had triumphed over it. He was ready for it as he opened the desk, but what came out made him step back in surprise and his spell die upon his lips.

Ginny stood before him, smiling prettily and her arms opened wide as if saying come to me. Harry gaped for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny just smiled.

Harry suddenly felt weak. He dropped to the floor, gasping in pain that flared through his mind. he looked up and just saw Ginny standing there smiling. It suddenly hit him, this wasn't Ginny.

"Expelliarmus!' He shouted. Ginny suddenly flew back and twisted into something. A boggart! Harry realized, getting to his feet. It was a damn boggart. He clutched his wand tightly and pointed at the morphing creature upon the ground. "Riddikulus!"

Harry staggered to a chair, feeling drained. What was that? He thought, shaking his head. What was the boggart playing at? Every time he'd ever faced one, it had always been a dementor, but now it seemed to have changed.

Harry shook his head again, rising to his feet. His leg pained him, but he had gotten use to the pain, he ignored it and made his way to the door. The image the boggart had shown him bothered him and Harry walked off, his mind occupied.

XXX

What did it mean? What did it mean? Harry paced back and forth down a deserted hall. The thought had been rattling in his mind for hours now. He knew it meant something, that what the boggart had shown him meant something. But he couldn't understand what it meant. He didn't know why he was desperate to find out what it meant, but he needed to know.

He turned a corner and spotted a door. For a moment he didn't recognize it, for there was no picture before it. The Fat Lady was gone, and the plain door took its place. Harry paused, afraid to move any farther.

He had never been back to the seventh floor, not since that day. The tower itself was gone, a broken charred stump, though the house elves had cleared away all the debris and patched up what they could. It would take a major effort to repair the tower, for it would have to be rebuilt from scratch. The same with the Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry shook his head and turning away. He couldn't go back to this place; it was too horrible of a memory. He quickly walked away. Heading down the corridor, no place in mind.

He stopped for a moment and looked back. He hesitated and then headed back toward the tower door. He went a dozen steps before he stopped again. w hat was he doing? He clenched his fist and turned about.

Harry stopped, standing in the middle of the corridor. He looked down the hall, at the plain door. So much had happened, so much death and destruction. So many friends had been killed in a sudden and vicious attack by a monster.

Harry sighed, leaning against the wall. He looked about and noticed another door that hadn't been there a moment before. Harry looked at it quizzically and then remembered, the Room of Requirement. He took a glance down the corridor and pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The room was large, it was dimly lit, and there was something big in the back covered by a dusty gray cloth. Harry looked about, there were a few large chairs and a low fire burning in a fireplace.

The chair was soft and Harry sighed as he took weigh off his leg. He leaned back in the chair suddenly feeling exhausted. The nap in the classroom hadn't taken the edge off of his exhaustion and Harry didn't know if he would ever be fully rested. His sleeps were always plagued with nightmares, but it seemed his body was stronger than his mind and he felt himself tugged into sleeping.

XXX

Harry awoke, his stomach growling and the scent of food in the air. He opened his eyes and saw a large tray of food sitting upon a table that hadn't been there when he fell asleep. He wondered if Dobby or one of the other House Elves had brought the food or it was a creation of the Room.

After dinner he quickly washed his hands and face in a tub of water that appeared. He wrinkled his nose, he needed to take a shower and find clean robes. Two days now he had been wearing the same thing.

He noticed a large copper tub sitting in the far corner of the room, and a clean set of robes on a chair beside it. Harry nodded, remembering where he was. What he required was provided. He was walking toward it when he noticed the large cloth covered object. He glanced at it curiously and then pulled it off, a cloud of dust arose and he blinked at his own reflection.

Harry gaped. It was him, but it wasn't him. He wore glasses, his hair was an untidy mess, and he stood whole and clear skinned. There were no half healed skin, there was no limping leg, and there was an easy grin on his face.

The Mirror of Erised. Harry shook his head. What was it doing here? He thought. He continued looking at the Mirror, frowning slightly. Before he had seen his parents now he was seeing himself whole. No scarred skin, no healed vision, and no broken wrecked body.

"What rubbish." Harry snarled, turning away, but then something caught his eye. Another person walked into the frame, a smiling red headed girl who stood beside him. Ginny.

Harry whirled around, but there was no one there. He looked back at the mirror and saw her. It was an illusion, a desperate desire. Harry frowned and clenched his wand in his hand. It was nothing but a foolish trick. The mirror didn't show anything real, it didn't show anything important, only what you wished.

But he couldn't stop looking. He couldn't pull his eyes away. Thrice now he had seen her. Once hiding in a closet, the other in the trick of a boggart, and now this.

Harry sighed and pulled up a chair, it hadn't been there before. He sat down and stared at the two in the mirror, both were smiling and both were waving at him.

What did any of it mean? She was his fear and she was his desire? Harry dropped his head into his hands. How could he fear Ginny? She wasn't going to harm him, she wasn't out to cause him pain, it was the opposite in fact. She was at his side, there to help him. She had always been there; from the moment he awoke, to the times when everything didn't seem to matter, to now. She had always been there for him, not demanding anything and shouldering the burden for him as he stumbled.

Harry looked up. She had always been there for him. No. He suddenly realized. It was not her that he feared; it was what she was freely offering. It was her love that he craved and was terrified of.

He no longer feared fear. He had faced the terror in his life, he had beaten it and he had lost everything. Harry found it ironic, what he feared most now was love. The love of someone who could so easily be wiped away. Too many of those he had loved had perished. What was the point of loving someone when they would just be taken away in a sudden and violent moment?

Harry sighed, clenching his eyes shut. But he wanted it. He wanted that love. He felt the ache within himself. I could have it, he suddenly thought. He suddenly stood up. All he had to do was tell her, all he had to do was conquer the fear, the fear of loving another person.

His mind was ablaze. He suddenly felt a sudden sense of determination. He left the Room and headed down the stairs. He wasn't watching where he was going and blinked in surprise as he opened a door and saw himself sitting in a chair. He had unconsciously walked back to Dumbledore's office.

"Everything will be set to rights." He whispered.

Harry shook his head stepping into the room. This had been played out before. "It won't work, you know." He said.

His duplicate stared at him, as he pulled up a chair and sat heavily in it. He ran his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted and weary.

"Who are you?" The other said.

Harry eyed the time tuner. He could grab it and he could use it again. He could do it right this time and not drop it. He could fix everything. The sudden burning desire to snatch the hourglass filled him, but he pushed it down.

Time isn't easy to bend to our will. You can try, I won't stop you. In fact I encourage you." Harry said. He sighed and rubbed his face. His eyes felt gritty. No, time travel wasn't the way to go. There was no way he could change what happened, it was done and now he had to face the world. But he didn't have to face it alone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a shower and then I have to have a couple or three words with a girl. Trust me, it's a learning experience."

He walked out of the office, shaking his head. He wondered if there would be any consequences for what he had done. The last time he'd ever used a time turner, he had to hide from himself. Rules said you couldn't talk or come in contact with your past selves.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny. She was starting up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny." Harry breathed.

"We have to talk, Harry." She said, a determined look upon her face.

Harry nodded. "We do."

They walked in silence for a few moments. "I have something to say." Harry said.

"What?"

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly feeling foolish and clumsy. Fear, cold and nerve shattering suddenly filled him. He crushed it down viciously.

"I love you." He managed.

Ginny just stared at him.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I'm sorry about getting mad, about the yelling and about the storming off. I wasn't in the right state of mind, but I've had time to think about it. Time to come to realizations, that there's nothing I want more in my life than you. Not revenge, not hate."

Ginny stared up at him, her eyes tearing. "Oh, Harry." She cried, gripping him tightly in a hug. Harry winced, but didn't say anything, instead, he hugged her back tightly, And for the first time in several months he smiled, tears running down his face.


End file.
